Exitus
by ghikiJ
Summary: The Progenitor has awakened after centuries of slumber as a full moon illuminates this asphalt and concrete stage. The actors have assembled and now the curtain rises. Vampire AU. Based on "NO EXIT ORION" by Printemps. HonoKoto, NozoNico, MakiPana, UmiEli.
1. The Night Gathers

**Author's Notes:** So I gave in and published a story for this fandom. I never thought I will be coming back here in FFN, but I found that this is still the best place to post fanfiction by any stretch of the imagination. It kind of feels like going back to my roots. Anyway, this particular story is peculiar as I have never written anything with vampires in it, but I suppose that everyone must have some sort of vampire story one way or another. Hopefully readers would enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is loosely-based on the Printemps song "NO EXIT ORION", one of the best singles I've ever heard from these girls. Do listen to that single first before reading if you can. Thanks to Athyra for beta-ing this chapter and all my other works. She's wonderfully diligent in a lazy kind of way.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Exitus: Chapter 1**

 **The Night Gathers**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

A full moon shined over the city, bathing the labyrinth of asphalt and concrete with its ominous glow. The metropolis was akin to an abstract painting, formless and chaotic, with its winding roads and uneven textures. The crooked asymmetry of its skyscrapers added to the effect, rendering the whole panorama of straight edges and mute curves, as well as the contrasting blacks and whites, more pronounced. Down below, the citizens went about their night lives, honking in traffic or walking past each other with their eyes glued upon their cell phone screens, utterly oblivious of the darkness that lurked in the shadows.

A figure watched over the people from the edge of a tall building, dressed in a pristine white tail-coat and perfectly pressed trousers similarly void of color. Upon her breast was an emerald brooch gleaming mysteriously under the moonlight, swirling with life and power, while in her pale hands were a violin and its bow, ancient and already humming a tune inaudible to mortal ears.

"Such a beautiful night," breathed the Spectre to no one in particular. She was a faceless creature, masked from mortal eyes by an operatic half-mask devoid of expression. The moon was so perfect and powerful tonight that she thought to give the celestial body homage with her music. She smiled a fanged grin, her rouged lips such a stark contrast to her snow white skin. Yes, tonight was indeed so wonderful.

The Spectre breathed deeply and tucked her instrument under her chin, ready to perform a sonata of darkness with the moon as her spotlight. She closed her demonic green eyes and let the bow lick at the violin's strings, making the instrument wail in triumph and torment. Her notes were poisoned and her vibratos were hypnotizing, and both thrummed vivaciously into the atmosphere. It was a serenade from hell. The Witch's Waltz called upon the shadows to dance under the streetlights and summoned an even darker entity.

 _Come! Come my little queen and dance for me._

The gem upon her chest glowed like her viridian eyes did, pulsing and winking, while down below, as the street light bulbs fried due to the sudden explosion of magic, her magnum opus walked in upon the mortal stage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Progenitor's power was overwhelming and its sheer pressure brought Umi down to her knees. Was there any way at all, for the creation to surpass the creator? For centuries, she had tried, but even with age and experience behind her, she still could not contest the fiery-haired mother of their race.

"This is pointless, Umi-chan," the First Vampire said as she pressed down her tremendous power upon her old friend. "I'm invincible under the full moon. You, of all people, should know ne?"

"That will not stop me from trying." The dark-haired immortal cursed. She tried to stand but Honoka's telekinetic powers far outclassed her own. She could not even combat it, for the latter's will was infallible, undefeatable, and thus she remained on her knees on the ground. What surprised her instead was the fact that Honoka had yet to sever her head from her shoulders. "You should have stayed asleep," Umi spat, her threat desperate.

The ancient vampire smiled mockingly, amused to no end. "I do love to sleep. I'm glad you still remember that, Umi-chan, but even I get tired of sleeping." For a moment, Umi thought she saw her childhood friend, but that Honoka died thousands of years ago. She could no longer discern who this monster was in spite of the same ginger mane and bright blue eyes. "Besides, this world is so amazing! So many things change in such a short time, that it beats slumbering for one or two hundred years. I'm completely enjoying myself, aren't you?"

"You are mad. You do not know this world anymore, Honoka. Murdering humans is no longer an option for us."

"Humans reproduce at such a fast rate that one or two wouldn't be missed."

"They will know. They will find out. They will find you. Do you not see? This is a different time, a different place."

The most powerful vampire's bored expression suddenly morphed into a dark warning, "No, I don't. What I see is confusion, and that's so very unlike you, Umi-chan. There was a time when you were even fiercer than me and far more famished, don't you remember? Humans are prey and we are their predators. Just when did you start fearing your food? They can't do anything to us."

"Stop it, Honoka. You were not supposed to wake."

"Hehe~ Don't you hear the music, Umi-chan?" Honoka ignored all her warnings and spread out her black-and-red leathern wings, swaying slightly to a faraway tune like a deadly child. "Instead of aggravating ourselves further, we should just have some fun ne? The night is so young~" Her loafers' steps echoed in the empty street, hidden away from mortal eyes by a magical barrier. She then lifted the raven-haired vampire from the asphalt like refuse, and pulled her close, close enough to peer into her creation's resolute yet fearful eyes. "I don't want to kill you."

The statement, though seemingly caring and tender, was a frightening threat. Umi had lived for a long time, and for a good chunk of that, she believed herself to be invincible. No human could hope to slay her. She was ancient and her powers stemmed from the Progenitor herself, but when threatened by the very same being who made her, it became a completely different story.

If there was one person on this planet who could kill her and rip her to shreds, it was Honoka.

"Aww, I didn't mean to scare you." Umi grimaced in shame for letting her guard down. Without her utmost concentration, the mind block she had erected for her own thoughts could not hold, and Honoka would be free to read her mind. "Let me be, ne, Umi-chan? There's no reason for us to fight each other, right? You're my best friend."

 _No, that girl is gone. She's been gone for a very long time. I… don't even remember her anymore._

* * *

"So she's truly awake then?" Maki, who now went by the name Nishikino, agitatedly tapped a pen on her clipboard. "I thought I was only having a nightmare."

"Well this is indeed a nightmare," Umi retorted and grimaced. She massaged her neck, where Honoka's powerful grip had been. She still found it miraculous that the Progenitor had let her escape. "She considers humans like they're livestock—"

"Well, they sort of are, in a way."

"No, Maki. Honoka is dangerous. She will feed without holding back, killing any human who is at the wrong place at the wrong time. The last time she had awoken dozens of people lied dead in a single night. Her hunger is insatiable." She glared at the physician's white coat, feeling irritated about Maki's apathy towards human life. "And the more she feeds, the more powerful she becomes."

"Then we should put her back to sleep."

"How?"

Violet eyes narrowed, "Why ask me? I was only turned the last time she was awake. Shouldn't you know by now?"

Umi bit her lower lip and clenched her fists, "There is no precedent. Honoka only returns to sleep when she feels like it, when she grows uninterested in the world she lived in. Back then, the world turned so slowly that she grew bored of it quickly enough, but now…"

Maki sighed and massaged her temples, clearly preferring not to be involved with this calamity. However, Umi knew that the redhead was more interested in this problem that she let on. After all, it was also because of Honoka that the physician lived a life in darkness. "I'll look into it. Do you know anyone else who… she…"

"She had created?" Umi looked away, "I used to."

"This is why you shouldn't kill everyone. We're so few as it is, and we can't even put the Progenitor back to sleep. That zombie apocalypse humans are so fond of nowadays may just be around the corner, though they might be disappointed that it's going to be made up of vampires instead."

"It is disturbing how calm you are about this."

Maki curled her finger around the end of her low ponytail, "It doesn't matter to me whichever path history takes at this point. Humanity has done a lot of brutal things in theirs, having a mentally-unstable and all-powerful vampire on the loose isn't quite so scary as a nuclear bomb."

"She will come for you, you know."

The doctor snorted and tucked her pen in her coat's pocket, incensed.

"If she even remembers me…" Maki sighed, her eyes distant, "But excuse me, I must do my rounds now. I've enclosed the blood bags in the briefcase as always. Take it and best of luck, Umi."

* * *

The heels of the doctor's leather shoes tapped on the hospital's linoleum floor like a bored piece of clockwork. The sound lulled Maki into a shallow trance that consisted of images from a life past. She recalled the cobblestones of old Europe and its dim oil lamps, stinking of whale. The Fat King also came to mind, as well as his rebellion against God because of love. Her memories came in fragmented images, choppy and, at times, inconsistent. She had lived long enough to begin forgetting how the world was like when she was still human.

She had begun to forget for a long time now.

Maki's musing returned to the woman with whom she conversed earlier and wondered if Umi still remembered her origins at all. It was the older vampire who warned her about this symptom a few centuries ago, so perhaps it was safe to assume that the former had no real recollection anymore. Such a pity, the doctor frowned, for memories were what remained of their humanity. After that life was forgotten, what would they have left?

 _A never-ending present._

Maki sighed and pushed away her sentiments when she saw a room still lit down the hallway. At this time of night, most of the hospital's patients were asleep and thus the halls' fluorescents were dimmed to save energy. Saving energy was all the rage nowadays as the human population expanded at an alarming rate. Without a predator, the prey would always take advantage and reproduce, would it not? Perhaps the Progenitor's activity in this century was well-timed after all.

She tucked the clipboard she carried under her arm and quietly knocked on the white door.

"C-Come in!"

"Good evening," Maki greeted her patient as per usual decorum. She was never the most approachable of physicians but she set aside some of her affections for this particular one, who had been under her care for over a year now. The young woman was the typical case of a determined fighter, who battled her illness at every turn and occasionally triumphing. Though sadly, her disease won more often than she did. Her courage and determination to live had gradually endeared her to Maki, so much so that the latter would even consider their relationship as one of a friendlier sort.

"Ah, Maki-chan," Koizumi Hanayo squeaked happily, politely folding her sketchbook on her lap to give her visitor her full attention. "Did you start your shift late tonight?"

"I suppose so." The doctor surveyed the machinery that monitored her patient's health, as well as the chart that hung by her bedside. "I was held up in a meeting. Why are you still awake, Hanayo? You should rest if you want to leave this room sooner."

The brunette smiled sadly, "I know, I know. But Rin-chan is so cute curled up in my blankets that I just have to sketch her, plus I watched a show on TV that showed me this new technique. I was just trying it out, but before I knew it… hehe, it's already late."

Sighing, Maki sat on the bedside chair and stared at the orange ball curled up by her patient's feet. "You know that cats aren't allowed in here, Hanayo."

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan, but Rin-chan keeps me company, and she doesn't do anything troublesome! She mostly just plays with me or sleeps and I think she's potty-trained or something because she climbs and goes outside to do her business. She's very smart!" Hanayo set aside her sketchpad to gather the snoozing kitten beside her feet. She tenderly cradled it on her lap and gently stroked its fur until the tiny animal purred.

"Wait… 'Rin-chan'? You named it?" Maki did not even know when the orange-and-white stray began spending time in the room. Initially, she thought that some street cat gave birth in the garden outside of Hanayo's window and one of the kittens had somehow climbed up and got trapped in the room. But now it seemed like the kitten was comfortable in Hanayo's care, and Maki was not quite sure if she approved of it. If any of the hospital staff caught the kitten inside the premises, they would surely take it away.

"Um… I don't know." Hanayo chuckled bashfully, stroking the kitten's ear between her fingers. "The name just sort of came to me one day and I started calling her that ever since." She giggled when the little one mewed cutely and licked her hand.

The doctor stared at the kitten with curiosity. She never had much experience with animals before because of her nature and therefore never had any pets, so watching Hanayo interact with the little cat was novel to her. That was until the kitten stared at her directly in the eyes. Uncomfortable, Maki cleared her throat and looked away, "Well, you should sleep soon, Hanayo. Likewise, I should continue with my work. There might be a breakthrough with the experimental drugs I have been administering to you, depending on the results."

"O-oh…" The brunette's voice dropped a little bit due to disappointment. "Okay, Maki-chan. I'll show you the picture when I'm finished sketching it, ne?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded and gave her patient one of her rare smiles. "I look forward to it."

* * *

A black cat watched the walking dead leave the room with suspicion. Did that slant-eyed vampire figure it out? She hoped not for the redhead's sake. If that vampire so much as laid a finger on her precious kitten, her head would roll.

"Ah, Rin-chan, I think your mom is here to pick you up." The human female named Hanayo nudged the round form on her blanket as soon as she landed silently on the windowsill. As expected though, the kitten did not even budge and only curled up tighter to preserve warmth. The black cat rolled her red eyes and jumped onto the bed, meowing complacently to Hanayo to prevent the human from causing a ruckus. Slowly, she padded towards her stubborn kitten and sniffed.

" _Rin, wake up."_

The kitten's eyes opened to reveal a pair of bright chartreuse irises, though they were unfocused and obviously still sleepy. The black cat glanced at Hanayo warily, before walking around and picking up her drowsy and yawning young by the scruff.

"Nya~" Rin mewed as she tucked her paws in and went limp in her mother's jaws.

The brown-haired woman chuckled fondly, "Thank you, Mother Cat, for letting this little one be my companion for yet another day. I really appreciate it."

The black cat looked at the human in the eyes, wondering what Rin had seen in her to be this attached. Their kind almost never bonded with people without any magical capacities, and as far as she could sense, Hanayo was about as ordinary as they came. Nevertheless, she turned away and never looked back, jumping from the bed and out the window in one graceful leap.

The nights had become more and more dangerous for a juvenile werecat to wander around on her own, and she would be damned if she let her one and only legacy fall prey to that bloodsucking queen.

* * *

Nico climbed up the cat tower and deposited her precious cargo on the fluffy pillow she had prepared earlier. By the time they got home, Rin was fast asleep and oblivious to the dense magic that permeated the city's polluted air. Just as well, she thought, for her kitten was young and did not know any better. She gave the orange tabby a few grooming licks before jumping down and turning her attention to searching for the owner of this establishment.

Witches were an odd bunch. It was a fact that she had learned over her many lifetimes. They came in a variety of flavors; some were cackling nuts, celebrating dud spells and falling victim to their own magic, others were a lot more reserved and were hermits in every description, and there were the crazy ones who she could not understand at all. Unfortunately, her current mistress was a member of that final category.

"Nozomi, where are you?" The black cat meowed, irritated at the shop that this crazy woman had set up was empty. This was supposed to be a means of income, but what good was it for when the fortuneteller was nowhere to be found? Flicking her tail in exasperation, Nico quietly padded down the polished wooden hallway of the abode. Her paws soon changed into confident footfalls with her boots pitter-pattering on the floor. She sniffed the distinctive scent of incense and varnish, as well as the faint odor of mildew from the old house's ceiling. The reason why Nozomi liked this place escaped her reason, but when the Ebon Witch says that her spiritual power was the strongest here, Nico could not really argue.

She glanced at the living room with ruby red eyes, scanning the deep purple draperies and exotic décor. Nozomi possessed the weird tastes of a gypsy, littering the house with miles of cloth and tapestries from Eastern Europe and foreboding black wooden statues from Africa. She insisted that those items had magical powers, even though Nico found it hard to believe that they did. As a werecat, she could smell magic, and most of the time, the relics only stunk of mold. Unlike the werewolves so many people believed in, a feline like her possessed the ability not only to shapeshift, but also to use some form of magic, which was a nifty adaptation considering she had to deal with vampires all the time.

Unable to find the witch on the first floor, Nico ascended to the second one via a creaky old staircase. The noise annoyed her and made her question her companion's preference for living quarters one more time. If there was one thing that she disliked the most, it was the feeling that she was not stealthy enough, even if the fault lied with the infrastructure. It was the ultimate insult for a cat. Growling, she stomped up the steps and finally caught the smell of Nozomi's magic, which eventually led her up into the attic. There, Nico found the famed witch sitting cross-legged upon a throne made of ancient ebony with an array of blue-backed cards floating around her glowing form like loyal thralls. Nozomi's eyes were closed, her arms outstretched as if waiting for an embrace, but her countenance was that of a master spellcaster, poised and focused. Upon her head was her iconic magi's hat, embezzled with golden stars and embroidered with old runes that shone purple as she poured magic into it.

Nico bided her time. No one should disturb a witch in the middle of an incantation.

"Welcome home, Nicocchi," greeted Nozomi, who smiled devilishly once she was done with her ritual. Nico had always liked the way her lips curved up mischievously and how her eyes twinkled with mystery. She had long accepted the fact that the Ebon Witch would forever be enigmatic, but that did not mean she approved of Nozomi's other hobbies, like smoking. As she expected, the buxom woman immediately reached for her kiseru, a long, thinly shafted smoking pipe with a small bowl, and brought it to her lips. She inhaled deeply and blew a steady stream of smoke into the air, filling Nico's nose with the smell of tobacco and other unusual scents. Nozomi tended to mix her own herbal grounds with her smoke.

"Well?"

"Well… the queen is indeed awake, that much I have confirmed." The Ebon Witch took another drag and blew the smoke to the side. She shifted in her seat, uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs the opposite way. Nico had a difficult time preventing her eyes from straying down towards the other woman's silky thighs, for Nozomi was wearing such a short lavender skirt, and her golden thigh ring was remarkably eye-catching.

"What exactly are we dealing with here?" Nico had killed her fair share of vampires, but she never had the privilege to contend with their legendary Progenitor. As old as she was, she was not yet alive when the Queen of Vampires last roamed this earth.

"She goes by the name Honoka," said Nozomi, holding up a finger upon which a tarot card, the Fool, spun in a sinister way. "According to texts, she became a nightwalker over three thousand years ago, making her the oldest and therefore the most powerful vampire in existence." The Emperor card began doing cartwheels around its mistress as the Ebon Witch continued, "She has been known by many names and legends throughout history; Lilith, Ishtar, Isis, Camilia, and others, all fearsome, all powerful. Her might came from demons and hell itself. Unlike the infantile vampires that you have fought, young ones that have yet to reach their fifth century, she is in her own league. Even though I was merely prodding at her presence, I couldn't get past her natural barrier, let alone anything she musters up on purpose."

Nico harrumphed, unimpressed. She was a werecat, the natural nemesis of the vampires. Furthermore, she was an Elder as well, a werecat living her ninth and final life. She was at her full power and in her prime, and with the Ebon Witch as her human Anchor, she was confident they could thwart the Vampire Queen just as they did the others. She had triumphed over these bloodsuckers before, even against old ones over millennia old. This would be no different.

"I'm serious, Nicocchi. This one is a fish we won't want to try and catch. Rin-chan will be greatly compromised."

"Tch, I know that." The black-haired woman with pointed ears and feline canines grimaced at the thought of her one and only kitten. As far as she knew, Nico was the last of her kind, and the birth of her offspring had been a miracle in itself. Long ago, she had heard stories about the Vampire Queen preying upon werecats, exterminating them to the last clan before returning to her slumber. Her race never recovered and continued to dwindle until she was the last one left. If this Honoka was out to finish what she had started, well, Nico was prepared to fight tooth and claw to protect her family. "But how do we deal with her? Should we just pack up and leave?"

Nozomi thoughtfully stared at the wisps emitted from her pipe, her eyes unreadable. "Even if we do that, if she is determined to find werecats, she will find us. Her powers are beyond any of us mortal witches. Vampires can move objects at will, possess great physical strength, and even read minds. Honoka is at the top of their hierarchy so one can only imagine what she is truly capable of. Even other vampires fear her and they would obey her as well if she were to command them. After all, she is their maker."

Nico gritted her teeth and swished her white-tipped tail agitatedly, "Just who is the asshole who woke her up?"

"That is truly a good question, ne? Lore implied that it was the other vampires who casted her tomb into the sea, where it would not be disturbed. Vampires typically wake when they're given blood but even I'm unsure how the Progenitor can be awakened. I imagine it would involve more than a few drops. An unholy ritual involving human sacrifice, perhaps?" The Ebon Witch frowned and tapped her kiseru at the edge of a wooden bowl to discard the ashes. "She is a mere half-step above a demon from the underworld itself after all."

The black-haired woman clenched her fists until she could feel her claws digging into her skin. Everything Nozomi had said was foul news, though the witch did not seem too ill at ease about the situation. In fact, the Ebon Witch childishly hopped up from her seat, stretched, and came to her in a few easy steps when the doorbell downstairs rang. As she made her way towards the stairs, she told her, "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, right? The Scourge is upon us, all we can do is live through it." Nozomi ducked down and pecked her lips before stepping lightly towards the attic door. "Remember, Nicocchi, everything we do, we do for Rin-chan."

Nico inhaled deeply as she gathered her thoughts. Her universe had revolved around her tiny orange kitten the moment she came into this world and that would never change. Nozomi was right. Their priority remained the same; protect Rin and make sure she reached adulthood.

That was what parents do.

But that did not mean that she should not learn more about the lurking danger. She might not be able to tail the Progenitor herself, but there was one vampire in her immediate reach. The werecat would stalk that red-haired bloodsucker from the hospital and see where that would lead her.

* * *

A blonde-haired young woman inhaled deeply to ease her fears. She never liked the darkness of the night. Well, she never liked darkness period, but working a full-time job and studying for her graduate degree forced Ayase Eli to have very long days. She had just gotten out of her night classes, clutching a shoulder bag under one arm and lugging a briefcase on the other. The effort had her sweating under her thick wool coat, though she was in such a hurry home that she did not bother herself removing it. The sooner she could dive inside her apartment doors and turn on the lights, the better.

She was thankful for the moon's fullness though, for it lit her way brightly enough that she did not need to use her handy-dandy chocolate bar flashlight. Eli had been very embarrassed when her younger sister gave it to her for Christmas but the device had saved her from a couple of anxiety attacks in the past year, so now it was her constant companion.

"What time is it anyway?" Grumbling, she juggled her belongings to pull out her cell phone from her purse only to find it spazzing as if it was short-circuiting. Eli panicked, thinking that she might have broken her phone, but after a few taps, the screen returned to normal and showed her that it was almost eleven o'clock. She sighed in relief though a few whispered curses also came out of her mouth. She picked up her pace and continued on in a limping jog, her gait awkward due to her bags. She was only a few blocks away from her apartment, and she was eager to take a shower and just pass out on her bed.

 _This is definitely the last time I'm going out with them for dinner after a late night class_.

Her colleagues talked all night and their casual dinner had lasted for two hours, making her miss her transit and then the train that took her to her neighborhood. It had been a series of unfortunate events, but the rain clouds have their silver lining, as the saying went. Once home, she could finally rest and perhaps attempt to sleep in because it was her day off from work tomorrow.

Eli took a breather from her run and looked up at the moon, finding herself entranced by its perfect shape. She rarely went out at night, especially not this late, so it had been a long time since she had seen the full moon in all of its brilliance. It was indeed a wonderful sight so she etched it in her mind. However, with her eyes focused so high in the sky, she was unaware of where she was going that she crashed into another passer-by.

"Ah, sorry!" She immediately apologized though she could have sworn that there was no one else walking on this side of the road earlier. She had dropped her briefcase in the collision so she quickly bent down to retrieve her work documents, sheepishly avoiding looking at the person she had bumped into. "I didn't see you… there…"

When she did look up, however, Eli was flabbergasted. She had collided with a woman who had long dark hair that seemed to shimmer under the moonlight, and pale white skin that she could only compare to sculpted marble. She had read a lot of novels in her college career and she could probably compare this person to so many fictitious characters, but the first one that came to mind was Snow White, who had similarly elegant features.

"P-pardon me," the stranger groaned. She then swayed slightly until she steadied herself against a property's brick wall. "I was not… paying attention."

"Well, neither was I. Um, are you okay?" Eli tilted her head to get a better look at the woman. Clearly, she was unwell, but the blonde did not want to unnecessarily pry. She looked at the surroundings and found only the tall beams of light from the streetlamps and shades of grey. Her instincts told her to flee, as it was dangerous to interact with strangers so late at night, but her conscience and sense of responsibility also commanded her to make sure that this stranger was in no dire need of help.

The dark-haired woman enclosed her face with a white-gloved hand, though the gloves looked stained by something Eli did not want to know. She took a few deep breaths to right herself and said, "I am fine. I merely had too much to drink. I apologize for being in your way."

The blonde wanted to respond with equally generic pleasantries as well if not for the fact that she found the stranger's eyes to be utterly fascinating. She did not know a person's eyes could reflect moonlight so well, for they looked like facetted yellow gems. Perhaps the other woman was simply at the perfect angle? Nonetheless, Eli shook her head and chuckled sheepishly to be caught staring, "No, no it's quite alright. Do you want me to call a cab? It'll be dangerous to try to go home inebriated."

The stranger averted her eyes, a very subtle way to decline. "There is no need. I thank you."

Eli watched on helplessly as the other woman began stumbling past her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… You should retire as well, miss."

"O-okay…" Certain that the stranger no longer needed her assistance, Eli started to gather her belongings. "Um, wait!" Inwardly, she cursed her worrying nature, for the raven-haired woman paused at her request. Unable to find an excuse as to why she stopped her—the stranger already made it clear that she was only being nosy—she quickly jabbed a hand inside her purse and rummaged for one. "Here, uh, eat it when you have the chance. I've found that eating a bit of chocolate helps my hangover or dizziness. Who knows, maybe it'll work for you too."

The amber-eyed woman stared at the brown bar deposited in her hand and blinked in confusion. The reaction made Eli blush a bit because what she had said was utter nonsense, though admittedly, she firmly believed that chocolate made everything better. How else could she have survived college?

"Thank you…"

"So uh… yeah. Have a good night, and drink lots of water tomorrow morning!" Eli turned around, picked up her things and hurried home after that, mortified beyond belief. She must really be tired for she was not normally so awkward with people. But, really, what were you supposed to do or say to a drunk woman out on the streets at almost midnight? She did the nicest thing she could, so she should be satisfied with that.

It was only much later that she realized that what she had given the stranger was not a chocolate bar, but her chocolate bar flashlight.

* * *

 _Days later…_

The whole restaurant was glittering gold and silver, the colors of the affluent. Tuxedoed waiters strode about in practiced gaits with huge serving trays upon their shoulders that held dishes of salmon, lobster, and filet mignon. Others carried with them fine vintages, red, white or champagne, to be served to distinct gentlemen and their ladies. The plates, flutes and glasses were rimmed with gold, the utensils made with real silver, and above the guests' heads was the largest chandelier in the city.

Minami Kotori felt completely out of place in such grandeur. She was only a junior fashion designer, an apprentice really, and she was still in school to finish her education. She would rather be occupying a seat in the local Thai restaurant or having some American fast food, but here she was, sitting in a fine French bistro downtown. Looking around, she was definitely underdressed in her teal skirt and beige cardigan, and her shoes were nowhere near like the towering high-heels of some of the ladies here. Had she known that her boyfriend meant this particular restaurant, she would have dressed more appropriately. Unfortunately, she was already here, and her simplicity was truly the least of her worries.

He was late, two hours late to be exact. She had been glancing at her wristwatch every few minutes since the receptionist had seated her at the table. Sighing, Kotori fiddled the minutes away by playing with the tablecloth and trying not to look unseemly in high-class society. Why was he late? Thinking back, her relationship with her boyfriend had been strained for a while, so she had hoped that this dinner would give them a chance to talk things through. Why could he not understand that she was still unprepared to take their relationship to the next level? Kotori certainly enjoyed his company and his humor and she liked to be around him but she was not sure if she was ready to share his bed. However, saying so would mean that she did not love him enough, wouldn't it? How, then, could she explain her feelings?

Kotori looked at her cell phone and scrolled through the many text messages she had sent to him in the past few hours. The wall of text to the right side of the screen was depressing and the repetition of her plea to know his location almost brought tears upon her eyes.

He was not coming. She knew that already. After the first thirty minutes, she already knew, but she still hoped that he would show up. She told herself, "Five more minutes" until five became ten, and ten became twenty and so on. Two and a half hours later, she was still seated at the table, nursing her iced water, hungry, lonely, and heartbroken.

"Miss, would you like to place your order now?" A handsome waiter asked kindly. He had been checking in on her periodically, making sure she knew that the restaurant was expecting some sort of income from her occupying one of their tables.

Kotori took a deep breath, to mend the tears in her throat so that she could speak evenly. "S-sure. I apologize for taking so long." It would be rude not to order anything. "I've decided to skip dinner and would prefer to have dessert instead. I'd like to order a slice of your raspberry cheesecake, please."

The waiter quickly jotted on his notepad and smiled. "Very good."

"Ah, and a glass of merlot for me, please, with a side of cheese and crusty bread. Sorry, I don't have much of an appetite tonight, so I'm opting for something light."

Both Kotori and waiter whipped gazes towards the sudden newcomer who seated herself across the table. The woman had fiery ginger hair tied to a low ponytail draped across her right shoulder. Dressed in a well-pressed button-up shirt with a blood-red tie, the stranger was a picture of propriety and sharpness, though her green accents certainly added personality to her attire. The emeralds on her tie clip and earrings were eye-catching, and Kotori certainly approved of the contrast of colors, especially when paired with the woman's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, um, certainly, ma'am." The waiter glanced towards Kotori, who was too stunned to deny that the woman was not the person she was expecting. "Your food would be served shortly." He was gone before she could say anything.

"Um…"

The ginger chuckled amiably. "Sorry for barging in like this, but I've been watching you from my table." She gestured to a table by the window with a black-gloved hand. "You looked rather lonely so I decided to introduce myself. My name is Honoka."

Kotori could only stare. Honoka was the epitome of confidence; from the way she held herself to how she smiled. In comparison, she was still tongue-tied trying to let the abrupt meeting sink in. "I-I'm Kotori. Um… nice to meet you."

"Hehe, such a cute name. What are you doing in a place like this alone? I was expecting some handsome prince to waltz right in and sweep you off your feet. In fact, I waited for an hour, though I think I fell asleep halfway through." The blue-eyed woman leaned forward and crossed her fingers together. She rested her chin on them like a curious child.

Embarrassed and suddenly reminded of her current predicament, Kotori lowered her gaze. "I was waiting for my boyfriend but…"

"He didn't show?"

She nodded in response.

"Tch, whatever could he be thinking, ne? Ah, thanks." Honoka straightened herself when the waiter returned with their respective orders and immediately tore into the warm loaf of baguette. "Mmm! French bread is the best! Do you want to try some, Kotori-chan?"

 _Kotori-chan?_

"N-no, thank you. I have my cake." She prodded at her creamy dessert but she could not make herself eat for she was too fascinated with this sunny stranger. Honoka just invited herself at her table only a few minutes ago, yet now she was eating as if she was at a family banquet. She devoured the bread and then sipped at the wine, though for some reason, she did not touch the cheese.

"You know... you might as well enjoy your time here, Kotori-chan. Life is short, and you're in such a fine place. Forget your boyfriend for now and live for yourself. Bask a little bit in the atmosphere, ne?"

"B-but…"

"The world around you is shining, don't you see?" Honoka gestured animatedly around them akin to a childlike Mad Hatter. "You're surrounded with beautiful people, serenaded by beautiful music, and eating delicious food. What's not to love? If someone decides that they would rather not be part of your world, don't be sad for yourself. Be sad for them, because they're forsaking your love, exiting your heart without knowing what they're going to miss."

Kotori did not wish to admit it, but what Honoka was saying made so much sense to her despite the dark clouds in her mind. She really should live in the moment, doing what she wanted to do and not be swayed by another person's whims. That sounded too surreal though. Only the strongest people could live like that, only those brave enough to follow their own paths and forge the world into their own specifications.

Her heart was too soft for that.

She felt Honoka's eyes on her, seemingly perusing her thoughts, though her gaze was good-natured and patient. "You're right," Kotori said, "I really should just enjoy what I have and go on with life at my own pace. Um, thank you for trying to cheer me up, Honoka-san. I must really have looked sorry for you to come all the way here and converse with me."

"Not at all," the ginger sipped her dark red wine and smiled charmingly at her. "I'm familiar with girls who have the same problems as you. And that's what I always tell them. It's a practiced line, you see."

Instead of being offended by the sheepish admission, Kotori found herself laughing lightly. "And here I thought you were really suave. So you say the same line over and over again to romantic tragedies like me?"

Honoka bobbed her head and aristocratically raised her glass, "Every single one. None of them laughed like you though."

They continued to talk until most of the other guests have left. Kotori found it very easy to talk to the ginger for the latter was so outgoing and worldly. Honoka had such an optimistic view on the world, though she also did not lack dark humor when the conversation called for it, showing that she was not some whimsical fool living in a daydream. They spoke of food—sweets and pastries in particular—and of love. Honoka confessed that, despite all her flowery sentences, she had never experienced the kind of love in romance novels, one that the hero or heroine would sacrifice their lives for. And the more they talked about it, the more confidence Kotori gained about her current dilemma. Perhaps her boyfriend might have really left her, but she could not honestly say that she truly loved him enough to grieve his departure from her life. If he could easily set her aside simply because she could not consent to his advances then maybe what they had was not what Kotori wanted.

And thinking about it that way made her feel a whole lot better.

"Hey," Honoka drank the last mouthful of her wine and abruptly stood from her seat, "Do you want to dance?"

"Eh?" Kotori did not know whether to be mortified at the fact that she squeaked or because her companion invited her so loudly that the remaining patrons looked at them. "A-are we even allowed to?"

Blue eyes darted towards the small band playing at the opposite end of the restaurant that had been playing classical music for the guests' enjoyment. Kotori was so concerned about her missing date and then preoccupied with her new friend to even take notice of them. She thought that the music was a recorded one. "The ensemble seems to be bored. And, yes, I'm pretty sure we can."

"But I d-don't know how to-"

Honoka grinned at her like a playful little girl. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

Kotori stared at her companion's black glove, unsure whether to place her hand in it or not. Dancing would be rather embarrassing, especially since there was no one else dancing on the floor at all. Besides, to dance in a parlor like that in her outfit was simply a horrid thought. However, Honoka had done a lot for her already that she could not find it herself to refuse. Maybe it would not be so bad.

She glanced around her and saw blank, apathetic stares. No one would care, and that anonymity could be liberating.

"Okay."

She gave her hand to Honoka.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Spectre's violin cried its last note as the moon began to caress the horizon. The sun would rise soon and it would end her nightly theatre, but she did not lament. Instead, the Spectre's lips curved up into a small, enigmatic smile. All the actors have gathered upon this modern stage, ready to play out a drama written in blood and magic. All she needed to do now was watch and provide the music.

Her poison green eyes shone eerily behind the opera mask.

 _What should I play tonight, I wonder?_


	2. Smiling Devil

**Author's Notes:** And here we are with chapter 2. Thank you so much for all who reviewed the previous chapter, which is essentially the prologue for this story. Chapter two will be much longer than the first one as there is a lot of content to cover. My goal is to finish this story in ten chapters, but we shall see. In any case, do enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks to Athyra for beta-ing again. Pray on her behalf that these chapters don't become longer than they already are. Without further ado, I present to you:

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Exitus: Chapter 2**

 **Smiling Devil**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Hard rubber-soled shoes clopped noisily upon the concrete, only to squelch wetly when she took another step. Rain always left the city muddy, slick, and smelling acridly from its hidden rot. Oil and the stench of garbage assaulted Umi's sensitive nose as she strode down a dark alleyway, and the odor of wet wood only worsened the experience. Looking up, she saw an apartment window slightly ajar and heard the tell-tale white noise of a television screen. The room's occupant laughed every now and then, oblivious to her presence. Ahead, a pair of cats scavenged a trashcan for any edible bits, not knowing that the city rats have already made off with their prize.

She did not appreciate rain here, not where the water made everything look like moistened flesh, as if the metropolis was one titanic organism and she was but a tiny flea. She already thought that the world was too vast, yet being here, surrounded by skyscrapers, walls, asphalt, and sheer humanity she felt it growing still. That was the thing about humans, they shaped the world around them to fit their needs. They started from small huts, and then Umi watched them build larger and larger infrastructure over the centuries until this marvel of artificial engineering sprouted from the ground. And they never stopped. Humans became faster and faster in their endeavor to mold their surroundings.

Many times, Umi thought that she had no place here.

For vampires, time flowed slowly, if it ever moved at all, and that had made her feel like she had been standing completely still. In a blink of an eye, what she saw around her would change again while she remained exactly the same as she was for millennia. It was a lonely existence, but she had become begrudgingly fond of the short-lived fools that bloomed and wilted around her in what seemed to be only moments. Humans were a lot like flowers, flamboyant yet extremely fragile, and neither lived for very long.

They were, of course, also a source of sustenance for beings like herself, and that was the very reason why she was prowling tonight. She was stalking someone, though not for her own needs. Umi had done her best to avoid feeding on humans in the past few centuries, mainly subsisting on animals—and more recently, blood bags—to curve her cravings. The substances they put in with the blood always left a bad aftertaste, but Umi had been appreciative of being able to have human blood after uncountable years. However, her true objective tonight was to locate her life's current menace. Weeks had passed since Honoka had awakened and news about homicides and apparent suicides have climbed up to the point that people started believing that there was a serial killer on the loose. They were not far from the truth, but the last thing she wanted to happen was for the Progenitor to have a direct entanglement with human authorities. While she doubted that bullets could damage the First Vampire, Umi did not want their existence to be public knowledge either.

Many of their kind have done their best to adapt to the changing times and she did not want their famished Queen to put everyone in danger.

As she lifted her woolen coat's high collars around her cheeks, Umi wondered about the stance she had chosen for herself in this veiled war in the night. She had lived so long and had done so many things, that her every decision seemed to conflict with actions that she had done in the past. What did she want exactly? She had gone through many phases, most of them destructive, yet now she sought to stop the Progenitor. From what? Umi had no attachments to humans. They were fools to a fault, short-witted, and forgetful. They have rendered their most fearful adversaries into nothing more than a myth that sparkled in the sun and fit only for tales of romance. They had forgotten that in ages past, vampires fed on them as often as they now drove into neon-lit fast food restaurants. Because they mostly lived in the present, humans were convinced that the creatures of the past were only from stories. Perhaps making them remember was not so bad, but when Umi recalled the terrible backlash that her kind had suffered throughout the years, she began having second thoughts.

Hiding in the shadows was already stifling, hiding from shadows was impossible.

Humans were nothing if they were not tenacious, and they had an obsessive tendency to destroy what threatened them. Werecats, witches, and vampires underwent mass slaughter when the Progenitor last wrought havoc in human civilizations, and by that time, humans were so numerous that they had almost succeeded in wiping the supernatural kind out of existence. They used to come marching in the night, holding torches, pitchforks, and unmitigated anger. With their numbers, they slew creatures far more powerful than them.

Now, they had firearms, explosives, and chemical weapons.

 _Those who have chosen to live among humans, hidden in plain sight, will be in grave danger._ Umi thought of Maki, one of the very few vampires that she interacted with on a regular basis. The physician had mastered the raging thirst that came with being a nightwalker—a feat so rarely accomplished by others—and had installed herself as a consultant and hematological researcher at the metropolis' largest hospital. In spite of all the odds, Maki was successful in finding her niche in human society, and proved to be a vital agent for her people as well. Umi herself depended on the redhead for sustenance, and she knew that a handful of others did the same. In a way, Maki had created a model for vampiric survival without provoking the wrath of humans.

Their queen, however, was centuries upon centuries outdated.

Honoka's presence was akin to a storm cloud, dark, dense and violent despite being visually calm. Umi sensed her inside an exclusive dance club tucked away at the end of the alley. The place was a breeding ground for everything that human society considered improper; drugs, alcohol, rave music and sex. Yet youths frequented the place as if it was an oasis in the middle of this concrete desert. Even though she was still several yards away, her heart thumped at the bass beats that boomed within. She squinted her eyes at the bright neon green lights and frowned when the two tall bouncers crossed their bulging arms as she neared. Umi eyed them placidly. Both were well over six feet tall, armed with two hundred pounds of muscle a piece. Sadly, they were foolishly unaware that they were guarding the enemy.

"Your pass," one of them grunted, and Umi slid her hand inside her coat's pocket. She fingered the chocolate bar flashlight that a blonde woman had mistakenly given her, pretending that she was indeed searching for the membership card that they were looking for. She then used the moment to deliver swift yet powerful punches to the guards' abdomens. They were unconscious on the spot. Knowing that there were no witnesses, Umi pulled a silenced handgun from the holster at the small of her back and shot the two in the chest. Without even looking back, she entered the establishment.

The noise inside assaulted her senses the moment she opened the door that led to the dancefloor, yet she found that no one was dancing. The lights continued to pulse and flicker dangerously at the ceiling, but there were no shadows moving. Instead of twerking bodies and drunken slurs, only the dead littered the floor and feasted at the tables. The sweet scent of blood saturated the heavy air, overpowering the odor of sweat and alcohol and made Umi's head swim. It had been much too long since she had last fed on a living being, but she must focus and ignore the pang, for there at the bar sat the Progenitor toasting to the bloodless corpse of the bartender.

Umi approached cautiously, though Honoka must have already known that she was there before she even entered the building. "You have gone overboard."

The phat beats died. Honoka twirled the deep red liquid in her wine glass as she turned to face her first creation. "Want some, Umi-chan?" She smiled that innocent and youthful smile while holding up the vessel towards the dark-haired woman. "The bartender's last cocktail." She brought the glass just under her nose and sniffed, like a wine taster sampling a fine vintage. "More robust, whole-bodied and untainted by the substances the patrons have taken in their drunken stupor. It smells pure though slightly aged. Come, I'll give you a sip, ne? You look so pale, Umi-chan. Have you been eating well?"

Umi tensed and pressed her lips in a tight line. "You must stop this, Honoka." Her amber eyes surveyed the club and counted at least a dozen victims from her periphery. There were more by the tables. "You cannot do this anymore. The humans already feel threatened by the number of people randomly killed on the streets. When they find these, with fang marks upon their necks, they will begin to look for you."

The Progenitor sipped her refreshment again and then took a big mouthful. "And what?" She mocked after throwing the whole glass back, "What would they do, hmm? What _can_ they do?" Carelessly, she tossed the fragile vessel towards the floor, where it shattered into a thousand bloody pieces.

Without warning, Umi shot Honoka through the heart. The Progenitor staggered, but she drove more bullets through the ginger's chest until her magazine emptied. Honoka's shirt was soon soaked in dark blood, more black than red, yet the injuries did not stun the owner for long. Though wide-eyed, the powerful vampire merely ripped her clothes open with childlike captivation and watched as the bullets tinkled down on the floor like steel rain. Even now, Umi was taken aback at how seemingly indestructible Honoka's body was.

"Fascinating," the Progenitor mused aloud. "So that is what humans wield nowadays? How mean, Umi-chan, to use it on me."

 _I had hoped that it would actually damage you._

Honoka smirked and licked her sharp canine tooth, "Really now?"

Umi's expression remained even though she inwardly cursed the fact that she had forgotten her creator could easily read her thoughts if she was not careful. Too late, however, for Honoka was onto her even before she could react, holding her up in a one-hand choke hold that lifted her from the ground. The dark-haired vampire cursed. How did Honoka become so powerful in such a short period of time?

"Easy, Umi-chan," the Progenitor answered her mental question, "Nothing's better than a heavy breakfast, don't you think? And this city is full, oh so full, of people that all I need to do is dine to my heart's content. It's like a buffet! It's so weird that you're this weak when you live in a place like this. Are you still eating rats and pigeons, Umi-chan? You really shouldn't. There are as many people as there are rats in this city, why settle for a mouthful of fur?"

"I-it is not as simple…" Umi choked, "as it was b-before."

Honoka lowered her until they were face to face, "You've become a coward."

"I have grown wise." She kicked the Progenitor away and staggered to regain her composure. Even now, Honoka's physical strength was overwhelming, and as the seconds ticked by, Umi could feel the former's stifling powers filling the space around her. "What I used on you is a mere toy compared to the arsenal they now have—"

"Bullets will never harm me."

"No, but bombs might." Umi clenched her fists, frustrated that Honoka could not understand. No, she refused to listen at all.

"I really appreciate the concern, Umi-chan, but never ruin my fun again. Do you understand? I spare you only because you're my friend, but you're becoming annoying fast."

"No, Honoka," Umi spat angrily, "It is not you I am concerned about. What concerns me are the lives of your progeny who have placed effort to live in the human world. You endanger them with these reckless acts. Do you wish for your kind to disappear from history?"

The Progenitor shrugged and returned to the bar, reaching for a bottle of wine and a corkscrew behind the counter. She popped the cork off with one easy tug and carefully poured herself a glass of the deep red liquid. "My progeny, as you like to call them, were the products of my whims, nothing more, yourself included. Whatever made you think that I have any sort of attachment to them?" She sipped the wine and hummed, "Though maybe if I decide to take over the world, I'll need you and your brothers and sisters, ne? But time is not of the essence. I want to enjoy this world before I decide."

The idea sounded ludicrous to Umi. "Do not count on anyone's cooperation."

"Oh?" Honoka's blue eyes glowed ominously, "Have you forgotten that the moment you drink my blood, you sign away your free will? Allow me to demonstrate, ne? Come."

The command sent a painful shudder down Umi's body, and she had to bite her lip to restrain herself from obeying. Yet, even so, her limbs trembled, torn between obeying her or her mistress. It was only through sheer force of will that Umi remained rooted in place.

"Come!"

She continued to fight it, but Honoka's telepathic and telekinetic powers soon overpowered her own, and she stepped forward. Like a helpless pawn, she approached the Progenitor with blood seeping from where her nails had dug through her gloves and her palms.

"See? Now there's a good girl, Umi-chan." The ginger-haired woman patted her cheek fondly, "Do you want a drink?"

"You cannot control everyone like this," the amber-eyed vampire growled in rebellion.

"No… but you certainly are a pain, Umi-chan. You're so very stubborn. Look, you even bit your own lip in defiance."

She froze in place when Honoka licked the corner of her mouth, where a droplet of blood lingered, and proceeded to suck on her injured lip. Ancient instincts screamed at her to flee despite the carnal pleasure, but others grounded her into submission, especially after the Progenitor had pressed her against the bar's counter and invaded her mouth with a ravenous tongue. Strangled sounds came out of her throat as she attempted to claw and pry Honoka away, but the ginger only caged her in further. Amber stared helplessly into deep pools of abyssal blue until their yellow glow dulled in a trance.

"There is some love in my heart left for you, Umi-chan." She heard Honoka croon against her ear and felt the latter's breath so close to her neck. "Don't make me throw it away, ne?" A terrible shudder then climbed up her spine as the ginger's hot tongue languidly licked over her vulnerable pulse. "Stop interfering."

Before she could respond, Umi was alone in the club with the corpses of Honoka's victims. A mighty flutter of many wings filled her ears until there was dead silence. The Progenitor was gone, but her heart was still pounding in terror and despair. Shaken, she held her face in her hands to try and calm herself down.

" _I hope you forgive me for leaving you so abruptly, Umi-chan, but I have a date I must prepare for tomorrow."_ Honoka's voice rang in her head, a parting reminder that her creator could monitor and communicate to her whenever she pleased. _"You now owe me a new set of clothes. I expect to get them when we meet again, ne? Get something special. You know… to make up for all my birthdays that you missed~ Oh, and, I found a solution to that whole bite-mark-to-the-neck problem."_

"She is insane," the vampire muttered feebly against her bloody palms. She had hoped that she could reason with her old friend, that she could convince Honoka to be as covert as possible, but that was impossible now. The Progenitor still operated as she always did, and fulfilled her desires regardless of any consequences. Now that she had had her fill of nourishment, Honoka would surely find other means of entertainment, and in this giant playground, it could be anything. Umi was certain of one thing though, that whatever the ginger set her sights onto, there would be blood.

 _She is insane, and I am mad to try to and stop her._

She remained still against the bar counter until she sensed minute movement from all around her. Frigid with anger and frustration, Umi slowly removed the bloodied gloves from her hands and carefully tucked them inside her pocket, waiting for the dead to rise. As she expected, Honoka had given each and every one of these victims a drop of her blood, reanimating them even after she had emptied their human husk. The Progenitor was indeed cruel. With such a minute amount, these newly born vampires would never regain their human intelligence and would only exist with the desire to feed.

They would be nothing more than raving savages.

A young man with dyed hair snarled with elongated fangs before lunging himself towards her, frothing and famished. Umi could smell the alcohol from him and she saw the puncture holes, where Honoka's teeth had been, closing as the vampiric blood regenerated his injuries. Behind her, the others stirred, awakened by their creator's curse.

The ancient vampire thrust her naked hand into the man's chest, impaling his ribcage wrist-deep. "Still yourself," Umi growled deeply, her own fangs more pronounced now that she uninhibited her powers. In her fist was the newborn vampire's heart. "No one, not even you, deserve this."

She crushed the organ in her hand, and the vampire slumped forward, dead for good.

Umi discarded the body and gazed at the others with glowing amber eyes.

* * *

"Headlines!"

Minami Kotori paused from her concept sketches, intrigued by the sudden newsflash on the television. She had been watching a romance film on cable TV while she worked, and she had never seen news interrupt programming like this before.

"This just in," the newscaster reported with somber urgency, as if the end of the world was upon humanity. "A massacre was discovered at a local rave club downtown, at around 8 AM this morning. One of the club's housekeeping agents was aghast when he came in to clean up the place and found several mutilated bodies in the scene. 'The bouncers were dead outside the doors when I neared,' he said, 'and when I went in there was only blood everywhere. The guests, even the manager, were gored, and the bartender's head was mounted on one of the ceiling lights. It was a nightmare!' According to the investigators, there were a total of 32 victims, including the club workers. All of them dead. All of them with a hole in the chest. The police tried to locate the security recording system of the establishment, but found the device utterly destroyed."

Kotori dropped her pencil and covered her mouth with a hand, disturbed by the images she had witnessed on TV. The bodies were pixelated for the viewers but what they did not censor was heart-stopping all the same. The club was smeared all over with its patrons' blood, and the sight was so disgusting that one of the cameramen could be seen retching at the corner of the viewfinder. How and why would anyone do this? She was so engrossed in the report that a low whistling sound made her jump and yelp in fright.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you, little bird," Max chuckled as he placed two mugs of tea on the table. "But, damn, what in the world happened there?"

Kotori thanked her cheerfully sassy coworker and fellow fashion designer for the tea and shook her head, "No one knows, but it is definitely horrible. Whoever did that didn't only kill people… they…"

"They butchered 'em that's for sure." The tall, lanky young man with extravagantly styled and green-dyed hair, sat with his legs crossed. His perfectly polished boots caught just the right amount of light for him to look debonair. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the killings recently, you know that case with one of madame's models?"

The young woman shivered at the thought. One of the fashion club's models was found dangling upon her apartment's veranda railing, naked and covered in blood from neck to crotch. The police reported it as a rape and homicide case, but they found no leads and no significant witnesses. Apparently, the victim did not make a lot of noise. The only peculiar characteristic they have found on the victim was a bite mark to the neck, like those of fictitious vampires in horror stories. The woman died from blood loss. There have been other similar cases as well, all of them equally terrifying and seemingly unsolvable. Some were reported as suicides.

"I sure hope not. Do you think it's true, Maxie-chan, that there's a serial killer on the loose?"

Max flicked his hand as if throwing whatever opinion he had about the issue, "Who knows? This club case looks very different though. None of those pseudo-vampire signs. I suppose this is because of a werewolf now? There's always a maniac out there somewhere, little bird, so you be careful, okay? You live alone, right? When is that hunk of a boyfriend of yours ever going to move in?"

Though thankful for the change of subject, Kotori wished Max had chosen something else. She chuckled nervously, uncomfortable to talk about the issue. "That is not going to happen anymore. Um, haven't I told you that we broke up a couple of weeks ago?"

"That bastard!" Max exclaimed, his effeminate tenor rising to ear-grinding falsetto. "I mean he does have a cute butt and all but what an asshole—pardon the language. Who left the relationship?"

"He did."

"Then if he dares show up here I'll be hammering a whole roll of fabric up his…"

Kotori giggled. Though she was certain Max was only all talk—since he seemed to have more interest in her ex-boyfriend than she ever did at first—she truly appreciated the concern. Since they both finished their undergraduate degrees in the same university, she and Max became fast friends when they were both hired by Madame Blanche's fashion house. Though the work here would never reach the caliber of New York and Paris' haute couture, the projects gave both of them great experience. Blanche's dressmaking shop typically serviced the less avant-garde and the more popularly cultured. There was certainly less prestige that way, but that also meant they had a wider array of patrons, giving students like them a chance to express their interests without conflicting with the fashion house's style.

Max, for example, preferred to cater to the edgier crowd. Leather pants were his passion and he sought to bring it back to mainstream. Kotori, on the other hand, liked her designs to be simple, practical, yet still have sentimental and nostalgic value in aesthetics. Instead of Max's daring choice of materials, she preferred laces and wool, especially alpaca wool for winter wear. She adored designing ready-to-wear and formal dresses for young ladies and girls, and she always looked forward to conceptualizing costumes for every occasion. Max once teased that she should have been a costume-maker instead of a fashion designer. She personally did not see any significant difference between the two, though he intensely argued otherwise.

"But are you okay, little bird?"

Kotori had already zoned off when Max's litany reached its three minute mark. "Huh?"

"I mean, are you depressed or melancholic or anything? You know I'll always be here if you need to rant. Not that you actually rant. You're probably the sweetest person alive. Just how much sugar did your mother ingest when she was carrying you?"

The fair-haired young woman chuckled coyly as she picked up her pencil and darkened some lines on her sketch. "I don't know, to be honest. I haven't seen or talked to him since then." Feeling sad about it was a given, she mused. Her significant other had just dropped her like a rock by the street after he had deemed her uninteresting, but when she searched for any spark of anger or hate, she could not find it. "There's still this lead ball in my stomach whenever I think about it, but the feeling doesn't make me want to cry or anything."

Max frowned deeply, to which Kotori smiled. "I'm okay, Maxie-chan. Life goes on, right? And I've been rather busy with Madame's projects that I scarcely have time to think about it. This latest one is pretty interesting." She showed him her concept designs as she explained, "Madame received a high-key order from a private customer. It's supposed to be a birthday present for a young woman, and I was given a list that details the customer's specifications. What strikes me as odd was that the customer did not actually list any preferences, only vague—almost poetic—descriptions."

"A candle in the wind," Max read the order's specs, "a children's playground, a jumping rope, nostalgia, art, sketches and the season of fall. What in the world? Is this some sort of riddle?"

"Isn't it sort of romantic?" Kotori cooed like a little girl. "Instead of dictating what the dress should look like, the client described what the dress is supposed to mean either to themselves or to the person they're giving it to. I will definitely do my best in fulfilling this person's wishes! This is a different sort of challenge."

"Err, how? You don't even know these people." Max stroked his black goatee thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm pretty happy that you're ecstatic about this but it's hard to interpret stuff for other people. They usually have different points of view than yours. We learned that in fashion school."

"That's why I'm going to meet them!" Kotori hastily gathered all her sketches and carefully filed them inside her folder, along with her sketch book. "I need to take measurements anyway. I might as well take some time to get to know this lucky lady. She should further inspire me with the design."

"What? Now? What about lunch?"

She held up both her hands to ask for forgiveness, "Sorry, Maxie-chan, but I promised someone to have lunch with them today."

That had Max's tattooed eyebrows shooting up, "A new boyfriend already? As expected of my little bird!"

"N-no!" Kotori blushed. She never did learn how to handle teasing. "It's just a friend. I met her at that restaurant where… um, well, we just sort of hit it off, I guess. She cheered me up, so I feel like I got a buddy in exchange of a boyfriend. It's a fair exchange I suppose."

Max looked unconvinced, so she ran off before he could interrogate further. Knowing him, his rants would take most of the hour and she had places to be. She would just have to explain the whole situation some other time. Kotori leaned back against the elevator to catch her breath, securing her purse and folder under her arm before checking her phone. As she had expected, she had received a couple of messages already. She replied hastily before pushing the ground level button, hoping that the elevator would not take forever. As she exited the building, she found Kousaka Honoka waiting for her under the shade of a tree, waving happily to catch her attention.

"Sorry if I made you wait long," she smiled at her friend, and giggled when she saw the ginger-haired woman hide a small carton of strawberry milk out of her sight. "I see that you've started lunch without me."

"No way!" Honoka chuckled sheepishly, "It was just something I found in the fridge. Anyway, I'm glad you're able to humor my sudden lunch invitation, Kotori-chan."

"Not at all!" Kotori approached her new friend, happy to see uplifting shock of ginger hair. "It's my pleasure, actually, since I was a little desperate to get away from a coworker. I know he means well and that he's just worried, but I don't see why things have to change just because I'm no longer in a relationship." That was not the complete truth, of course, for losing her boyfriend still felt like she had lost a part of herself. Separation from a person one considered to be a significant other would always be difficult, she supposed. Even though her heart lacked a deep wound and was not persistently bleeding, she still felt somewhat naked without him in her life.

"Things change, Kotori-chan, and people do too. Every experience changes a person, and whether you feel bad about it or not, you have still changed." She looked towards Honoka's face, where an understanding smile was dappled by the noon sun's rays. She had learned quite a few things about her friend in these past few weeks, and one of them was the fact that Honoka always seemed to know what to say. The ginger was always so positive as well, as if nothing could ever go wrong in the world, and that confidence was a quality that Kotori found herself being drawn to. She liked speaking with her because, somehow, Honoka could erase her worries and replace them with optimism, like how the sun chased away gloomy clouds.

"I guess so," Kotori forced to smile in return.

"You might have changed into someone you can't completely recognize, but know that the person you are now is stronger than that lady I met at the restaurant."

"You think so?"

The ginger giggled, "I know so. I don't know about your dancing though~"

Kotori felt her face heat up in mortification. She definitely did not dance well that night. "Honoka-chan! Mou… I did tell you that I don't dance."

Laughing now, Honoka casually reached for her hand and tugged at her like a giddy kid. "I'll just wear steel-toed boots next time, but let's go, ne?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Seeing as the other woman was as primly dressed as she was back at the restaurant, Kotori suddenly wondered where her friend was taking her. Honoka was wearing a black dress shirt that hugged her feminine form well, giving her an aura of sharpness that made her look rather handsome. Though her casual personality still seeped through the ensemble from the way she had rolled up her sleeves and how she had done her hair with a cute side-tail. Paired with her slim-cut pants, black gloves, and supple leather shoes, Honoka looked more like she was going to attend a semi-formal banquet than a lunch date, so Kotori just had to ask, "We're not going into a fancy restaurant right? I don't think I want to make a habit of going into such places underdressed." After all, she was wearing a layered moss-green skirt and her favorite white cotton blouse under her a pale green cardigan. She might be a fashion designer, but she was also a believer in comfortable clothing.

Chuckling, Honoka glanced at her, the viridian gemstones from her earrings catching the light glamorously. "Of course not, silly! But there's a bakeshop several blocks away that have these bagel specials and organic cheesecake at 50% off. Maybe we can grab some sandwiches and a couple of slices of cake there, unless, of course, you have something else in mind?"

Kotori laughed. She was not sure why, but the laughter simply bubbled up from her stomach. "You really are unpredictable, Honoka-chan."

The ginger beamed happily at her, her blue eyes shining under the sun, and that made a chilly day just a tad bit warmer. "Your type of unpredictable I hope?"

Wiping the moisture from the corners of her eyes, Kotori tried to catch her breath, "I don't even know if I have a 'type' when it comes to unpredictability. But okay, sandwiches and cakes sound perfect—wait, is that your car?"

"Um, yes? I doubt you'd wanna walk that far so I brought a ride this time."

Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, the fashion designer gawked at the sleek, pearl-white Audi coupe parked at the side of the road. Kotori rarely saw such expensive vehicles on the road, and in the few times she had the opportunity to be anywhere near one it was always when she had to do business with an affluent client. With an impressive click, the car was unlocked. Honoka then held a door open for her, "C'mon, Kotori-chan, I'm starving."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Get in."

The engine revved and hummed so exhilaratingly that Kotori felt her heart drum against her ribcage. Like a rider of a rollercoaster, she held on firmly as Honoka drove down the street in confidence, and as soon as her friend hit sixty in a span of three to four seconds, she was thoroughly glad that she did. Now she just had to worry about Honoka getting caught by the cops for speeding.

"Um, Honoka-chan?"

"Hmm? We're almost there."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly it is that you do?" Seeing how gallantly dressed and well-off her friend was, Kotori wondered just who exactly was Kousaka Honoka.

The ginger changed gears and replied, "I run my family's company. It's a big food and sweets distributor and the maker of specialty manjus, like say, the Homubuns." She then chuckled, "Ring any bells?"

"The Homura?"

"Ding!"

"You run the largest commercial Japanese sweets company in the country?" She practically shrieked. Kotori did not think her voice could get any higher than that. No wonder the ginger-haired woman was filthy rich!

"Not alone, but I do own most of the company's stocks. C'mon, Kotori-chan," Honoka whined as she parked by the curb, "Don't get all starstruck on me~ I'm just a sweets maker, ne? I'm not some Wall Street wolf or a mafia Godmother—pfft… that just sounds so weird."

"Yes, but you're still a bigtime millionaire."

"So? Money has perks for sure, but I'm still just a simple person out to get sandwiches and cheesecake at 50% off with a very special friend, ne?"

Kotori was not sure if it was because of this revelation or Honoka's playful wink when she helped her out of the car, but for a moment there, she found it hard to breathe. Thankfully, the joint that her friend brought her to quickly calmed her pulse. It was situated at a corner lot, a mere block away from a prestigious university, so it was a bustling little place. There was a huge bagel sign out front, hanging just above the door, as if the blaring neon light sign that advertised the hotness of their bread was not enough. New York Bagel and Cheesecake was probably new though, for Kotori have not seen bakery until now. Regardless, it looked very popular with the business and foreign affairs students from the university.

So popular, in fact, that she was almost knocked over by a student, who was tall, very much blonde, and had pale blue eyes.

"I am so sorry!"

Kotor held up her hands, "No, it's okay. Hehe, see? No harm done."

The young woman let out a breath that she was holding and smiled apologetically, "I really thought… well, I'm glad you're okay. I really do apologize. I'm in a bit of a hurry, you see."

"Oh? Then don't let us keep you!" Honoka smiled charmingly as she and Kotori stepped out of the way.

"Um, thank you. I shall take my leave now then."

The fashion designer watch the ponytailed blonde rush towards the direction of the university while juggling a large bag, some text books, and a venti-sized coffee in her hands. Kotori found the sight a bit nostalgic, as she was in a very similar situation not too long ago.

"She's pretty," Honoka mused aloud, "Think she'd make a good model, Kotori-chan?"

"Hmm, I'd think so. She certainly has the right proportions, and her height is definitely good for it. Why do you ask, Honoka-chan?"

The ginger shrugged, "Nothing really. I was just thinking about you and your work and realized how tough it must be to find the right bodies to wear the clothes that you make."

Kotori giggled at that, opening the bakeshop's door for her friend this time, "Well~ some models can be difficult, but most of them are alright. A lot of them are very professional, unlike how they're portrayed by media." Like Honoka had told her earlier, the cheesecakes were definitely on sale and the sight of the creamy desserts in the glass shelves was enough to remind Kotori just how hungry she was.

"Think I'd make a good model?"

The fashion designer blinked at the suddenly inquiry. Out of professional instinct, she allowed her eyes to wander over Honoka's form, from head to toe. When she returned to the ginger's face though, Honoka's blue eyes radiated mischief. "Um… maybe?"

"Maybe?" Her friend looked aghast, "Kotori-chan's mean! Just a 'maybe'?"

"W-well… you have good form but… a bit lacking in the height department."

"Mou… that's it. We're no longer friends!"

"But you asked and I'm just being honest, Honoka-chan!"

They sat by the window after they have placed their orders. Honoka continued to sulk like a child, and though endeared, Kotori eventually wanted to cheer up her friend. "Ne, Honoka-chan. You said you were interested in my work right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have a client I need to meet after lunch. So, if you're interested and have some spare time, would you like to come with me?"

Honoka's eyes brightened and it made Kotori smile.

"Count me in!"

* * *

"Mew~"

"Hehe~ now now, Rin-chan, keep your paws off the dirt. Your mom might get mad if you're all dirty when she comes to pick you up later."

"Me~ow!"

Ever rambunctious, the orange kitten slipped from her grasp and padded towards a plant in bloom with small yellow flowers. The feline then sat on her haunches and attempted to paw the petals, thinking that it was a toy. Chuckling, Koizumi Hanayo picked up the little critter and cradled her in her arms. Rin-chan was definitely very cute with her white paws and soft cottony underbelly! Even now, Hanayo marveled at how friendly the tiny cat was, thinking that her friendship with the kitten was like some sort of miracle. She certainly cherished her like a divine gift, for after a year in the hospital, she had lost most of her friends. Not that she had many in the first place. Hanayo had been a plain girl as a child, with short brown hair and a soft, forgettable voice. She was the type of girl who disappeared in her class like a shadow, quiet and rarely noticed. When her illness had worsened, she enjoyed a bit of attention and some flower bouquets for a speedy recovery. However, it did not take long for her classmates to move on with their lives and she faded away from their memories like an old photograph.

Now, as an adult, Hanayo was almost always alone.

Her only companion had been her old gray tomcat, a pet she had gotten as a little girl. Rai-kun had been a very thoughtful and wise feline, and was often a model for her artworks. He had passed away a year ago, before she had signed away her life as a test subject for an experimental drug therapy that should help prevent her bouts of spontaneous gastrointestinal bleeding and poor blood clotting. Initially, the drugs that Dr. Nishikino had prescribed to her were brutal, bludgeoning her already weakened constitution with sever side-effects that included heavy vomiting, appetite loss, sensitivity to sunlight and at one point, rapid hair loss. She had been so scared then, having to choose between bleeding out and feeling like she was poisoning herself.

"It was a very hard time," murmured Hanayo as she let Rin lick her cheek, "But I'm definitely lucky that you showed up, ne Rin-chan?"

Indeed it was. The tiny kitten appeared when she was on the verge of giving up. At the time, even her parents and older brother's words of encouragement rang emptily in her ears, and there were instances when she harbored toxic hatred of them for making her suffer. None of them knew the pain she had to endure every day and the fear that kept her up all night. She was scared of dying, yet she was also so very tired of living. However, when Rin stumbled into her hospital room and sprained a paw, it was as if Hanayo was given a new life. Any thoughts of slitting her wrists with her morning butter knife disappeared from her mind and were replaced by her preoccupation of caring for the little cat even though she was tied to her bed by IVs and constantly pestered by blood tests and needles.

The little cat's dependence and vulnerability made Hanayo want to live.

It turned out though that Rin did have an owner, or rather, a parent. After spending a few days in Hanayo's care, Rin was found by a large black cat that appeared by the window sill. Their moment of separation was bittersweet, but Rin proved to be stubborn and a bit naughty. The kitten kept returning to her hospital room by climbing over some shrubs by her window despite the mother cat's constant efforts to bring her home. Her presence filled Hanayo's dull days with fun and love that she did not expect. In no time, Hanayo found herself utterly in love with the adorably playful little baby.

Some people have said that cats had nine lives. Perhaps Rai-kun had simply returned to her or something like that. She certainly liked the thought, even though Rin was very different compared to her old tomcat.

"Mew, mew mew!"

"Hehe~ stop squirming, Rin-chan!" Despite her chiding, the kitten hopped on her shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately, purring all the while. Touched, Hanayo nuzzled back and gave the tiny feline a kiss just behind the ear. "Mou, you're really a handful."

"She is, isn't she yan?"

Startled, the brunette nearly lost the balance of her squat, "Y-yes?" She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The lady was of middling height and as voluptuous as many celebrities that Hanayo had watched on television. She had long thick purple hair tied into twin tails and was clad in a cream-colored halter top that accentuated generous bosom. Her beret and lazy smile was charming, even radiant, and the emerald embedded silver necklace over her chest spoke of old wealth. Hanayo had to make sure that she was not being filmed or something silly like that. But then again, the woman was riding a bicycle of all things, a form of transportation that did not quite fit her image.

"Mew!"

"So this is where you ran off to, Rin-chan," the woman dismounted her bicycle and picked up the kitten, which looked rather happy to see her. "I see that you're very fond of…?"

"Um… K-Koizumi Hanayo is my name. I-I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." She bowed, feeling embarrassed that she had assumed that such a well-groomed and beautiful cat like Rin did not have an owner.

"Not at all yan! It's me who should be apologizing. But I'm very thankful that you've been so kind to this little one. She seemed to have chosen you, Hanayo-chan." The woman's deep green eyes playfully twinkled under the sun, amused and oddly approving.

"C-chosen m-me?"

"Mhmm~ cats choose their owners, you know? Do you have any intention of adopting Rin-chan?"

She had considered it many times, of course. Without a collar and any humans seemingly laying claim on the young cat, Hanayo had assumed that Rin was a stray. And after growing very fond of her, she thought of adopting the orange tabby as a much-welcomed replacement for her old pet. However, when she put into consideration her current condition and potentially shortened lifespan, she had decided against it.

Instead of giving Rin's current owner a proper response, Hanayo glanced at her hospital room window, unable to say 'yes'. "A hospital isn't a good place to have a cat," she smiled sadly as she dusted her hands. "I wouldn't be able to keep her here. It's already a miracle that I haven't been caught with her yet. So, um… I-I mean, I would love to have her but…"

"But? Wanting and caring about her is enough yan." The woman grinned broadly, "It's the cat that chooses, ne? If you can't have her now, then I'll keep her until she's old enough to return to you and when you are ready to accept her in your life."

"But!" _I don't even know if I'll ever leave this hospital._

Rin mewled beseechingly as she tried to reach for Hanayo with her white paw.

"See? Oh, by the way, my name is Nozomi. I own this little one's mother. You must have seen her around, a black cat with white tips yan? I want to say that she wears a bell collar but she has a knack for removing it no matter how many times I put it on her."

"Yes, I have. She always comes back to pick up Rin-chan. Hehe, it's really cute. I've never seen cats do that before."

Nozomi's smile morphed into a mischievous smirk, "Some cats are special."

Hanayo could not agree more. "They are very intelligent! I used to have a cat too but he passed away from old age a while ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the purple-haired woman scratched the lively kitten under the chin until Rin purred away like a tiny rumbling engine. "But I'm also glad that you still have some room for little Rin-chan. She always sneaks away from the house during the mornings. It's amazing that she can travel all the way here, honestly. This hospital is rather far from my home."

"Really?" She gaped at the energetic kitten. How did those tiny paws take Rin all the way here? More importantly, was that not very dangerous?

"She must really like you yan."

Hanayo smiled fondly at the little critter, "I'm very happy that she visits me so often. Truth be told, I think your cat saved my life."

"Oh?" Nozomi tilted her head at the statement.

"Hmm… yes, she did save my life back then." She continued, a bit shy but truthful. "If not for her, I… I would have given up. Well, there are also a lot of other people who work together to help me with my health, but hehe~ Rin-chan made me want to live for myself. I'm truly very grateful, Nozomi-san."

"Our bonds with cats are truly interesting, ne? You must have showered your former pet with so much love that he is still watching over you right now."

"I-I would like to think so…" Hanayo sniffled at the memory of her childhood companion before quickly wiping away the persistent sting at the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I…"

"There's no need to apologize, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi touched her shoulder so very gently that it reminded her that compassion still existed between two strangers. "If a lost kitten could love you, I'm sure your family and close relations cherish you a lot. All you need to do is be brave for them, ne? After all, _audentes fortuna adiuvat_ , or in simpler terms, fortune favors the brave. And believe me when I say that I know everything there is to know about fortune. Why, our meeting like this is already very fortunate! I've been wanting to meet you after all."

"E-eh?" Hanayo was certain that her new acquaintance misused that quote, but the other woman looked unabashed by it. "Why would you want to?"

Nozomi smiled mysteriously, "Because Rin-chan insisted. Maa, I won't take any more of your time. I will take this little girl home now, Hanayo-chan, but don't worry ne? She'll definitely visit you again. It is just important that I take her home now."

"O-okay." Hanayo bowed politely, "I'll look forward to your next visit, Rin-chan! And please drop by anytime as well, Nozomi-san."

The buxom woman deposited her kitten on the bike's basket chuckling, "Oh, you'll definitely see me again." She then mounted the bicycle and waved. "It's nice meeting you yan~"

"No, the pleasure is… mine…?" Hanayo blinked in quick succession behind her glasses as she watched Nozomi ride away. The enigmatic woman was sitting with both legs on one side of the bike and… was the bicycle pedaling on its own?

"Eh?!" Unable to believe her eyes, she rubbed them vigorously to be certain that she was not seeing things. However, by the time she looked again, Nozomi was riding the bike properly, leisurely pedaling towards the road before turning right to go with the traffic's flow.

"T-that was w-weird."

"Koizumi-san?" The familiar voice of her nurse called from the garden's entrance, "It's time to come back indoors. Dr. Nishikino has made a note for you not to be exposed to the sun for too long because of your medicines' side-effects."

"I-I'll be right there!" Hanayo prepared to return to her room, but she could not help but sneak one last glance where Nozomi was, telling herself that the oddity she had seen was only her imagination. She made a mental note to mention this to Maki later, just in case it was a dire symptom of her disorder.

However, as it turned out, her first visitor that afternoon was not Nishikino Maki at all.

"Koizumi Hanayo-san? I'm Minami Kotori from Madame Blanche's Fashion House."

She straightened from her seat on the hospital bed at the abrupt introduction and did her best not to drop all her drawing equipment on the floor. A fashion house? What in the world would a fashion house want with her? "U-um… hai, I'm Koizumi…"

The long-haired lady's hazelnut eyes sparkled. "We finally found you! We did it, Honoka-chan!"

Leaning forward, Hanayo saw the fashion agent's companion by the door, a woman with stark ginger hair and startling blue eyes. This Honoka was sharp and sleek, like a secret agent, but when the latter grinned good-naturedly, she immediately discarded her initial impression for that smile gave the former a youthful appearance.

"Yay! After running around the hospital looking for you, I was about to give up. I haven't had this much exercise for a very long time!" Honoka feigned exhaustion which made Kotori giggle a bit.

At a loss, Hanayo looked at both women in turn and asked timidly. "W-what can I do for you?"

Sensing her confusion, the green-clad woman with ash blonde hair stepped closer with an angelic smile. "Well, Koizumi-san, I'm here to take some measurements, and perhaps ask you to help me out with my project."

"M-measurements? F-for w-what?"

Kotori winked, "A special gift from a special someone. I was commissioned by a secret admirer of yours to design a dress for your birthday." She exchanged a look with her partner afterwards, "I am allowed to say that, right?"

"Well you already did, Kotori-chan. You can't take it back now." Honoka laughed lightly, a kind and genuine sort of laughter that easily dissipated the tension brought by the startling revelation.

"A secret admirer? Um… I don't think I have any of those." If truth be told, Hanayo's mind was going in circles trying to figure out who could possibly hire an actual fashion designer to make her clothes. There was no way it could be her parents; they were already caught up trying to save enough money to pay for their family's share in her treatment. It could not possibly be her brother either, for even though he was abroad and making more than he would have in the country, he certainly would not splurge on clothes like this. Friends? Impossible. She was not close enough to anyone to receive this much. "A-Are you sure it's m-me?"

Her eyes widened when Kotori helpfully showed her the name written on her commission note. "T-that's really me. T-the address is correct too."

"Hehe~ you're lucky, Koizumi-san! The commissioner's request is very personal, so he or she must be very close to you."

"But I really don't know anyone who would—"

Honoka flopped down at her bedside, fanning herself to cool down a bit. "Just accept it, Hanayo-chan! Maybe the sender is the most unlikely person, but I'm sure that you're very special to them, am I right, Kotori-chan?"

"Hai!" The fashion designer immediately rummaged in her purse for a tape measure, giving Hanayo no real room to argue further.

"B-but!"

"Your secret admirer wouldn't be very secret soon enough, Hanayo-chan," The way the ginger-haired woman had said those words gave her pause. What if this was just a gag and she was the butt of the joke? Shying away from the two, Hanayo did not know what to do and wished that she could be saved from this sudden bout of stress. This whole arrangement was rather sudden and why would anyone spend so much time and effort for someone like her?

"Hanayo, I heard from the front desk that some people from Blanche came in and—"

"M-Maki-chan!" Finally, a familiar face. Dr. Nishikino Maki was one of the most distinguished hematologists in the hospital, in spite of her youth. Tall, lean, good-looking and sporting waves of crimson hair that curtained her shoulders with soft curls, she could have passed for a celebrity actress if only she did not wear her labcoat all the time. She always looked cool though, was always in-charge, and very responsible. Hanayo was glad to see her. Since her family only visited every other day, she had developed a profound fondness for her doctor, who she thought of as a good friend already. Perhaps Maki could enlighten her about what was going on.

"Ah, we apologize for suddenly showing up like this. I'm Minami Kotori and this is my friend, Kousaka Honoka." Kotori bowed amiably and smiled as if she did not notice the sudden tension developing between Honoka and Maki's stares. Hanayo certainly did. Maki always avoided eye-contact whenever possible, especially with people she did not know, yet there was a clear shimmer of recognition in her eyes when she saw Honoka sitting by her bed. And was that fear? The doctor's already pale skin turned milky white and her mouth was hung open.

"Maki-chan?"

The redhead's violet eyes swiftly shifted to her, but they returned back to Honoka a moment later. "What are you doing here?" The doctor asked, her voice guarded and frigid.

The ginger only tilted her head with a smile still on her face, while Kotori was quick to respond, "Um, we're here to take Koizumi-san's measurements. We were commissioned to make a dress for her. I wrote that down at the front desk when they verified my identity."

Maki did not seem to hear her and only kept glaring at Honoka.

"Have we met?" Honoka asked as she stood from the bed and sauntered towards the tall physician.

Maki's brows furrowed even more and Hanayo could see the definition of her jawline when she had clenched it. She remained rooted in place as the ginger-haired woman neared though, her confidence faltering because of the guest's question. "No." She answered, shaky and very unlike her typical demeanor.

"Hmm… but you look so familiar!" Honoka crossed her arms and rubbed her chin with a black-gloved hand. "And from your expression when you saw me, it seems like you recognize me too, Maki-chan."

Indeed, the doctor looked like she had seen a ghost.

"N-no," Maki croaked out while glancing at Hanayo with a fearful gaze, "I m-might have mistaken you for s-someone else. Forgive me."

"Oh, is that right? Are you sure that we do not share acquaintances?" With Honoka's back turned towards her, the brunette could not see her expression. Her shoulders were squared though, her posture rigid and intimidating. Even Kotori looked at a loss.

She saw her physician take a deep, calculating breath. "No, I'm sure we do not," she said finally, before blatantly ignoring the ginger-haired woman to acknowledge the fashion designer. "I will not keep you then, Minami-san, but don't take too long. Koizumi-san is scheduled for a medical procedure shortly."

"I-I am?" Hanayo squeaked, though Maki had left the room even before she could ask what procedure it would be. To her visitors, she said, "I-I'm sorry about that. Doc is, um, awkward? She's usually very courteous though. Maybe she's just tired. I can only imagine how working the nightshift could be exhausting."

"It's not a problem. Don't worry yourself." Kotori remained optimistic, "It's our fault for barging in like this. I hope you don't mind if we take the measurements now though, so that we will be out of your way before your appointment."

"S-sure."

In spite of that tense spell earlier, the fashion designer's professionalism and Honoka's naturally sunny demeanor brought back the amiable atmosphere between the three of them. Hanayo worried about Maki though, and she would sometimes steal some glances at the ginger-haired woman when she was certain that the latter would not notice. Why did Maki have that reaction? Did they know each other in the past? She had always assumed that Maki kept a large circle of friends because of her profession and her attractiveness, but she had never met any of the redhead's friends since she was placed under her care. Regardless, this was the first time that she had seen the physician shell-shocked, and it was disconcerting.

She patiently waited for Kotori to ask her companion about the exchange. However, when Honoka answered her inquiry, she reassured the two that though Maki looked familiar, she could not pinpoint where and when they have met. Unfortunately, that particular topic died at that in spite of Hanayo's curiosity.

She made a mental note to ask Maki about it later.

For now, Hanayo would indulge herself with looking at Kotori's wonderful sketches and conceptual designs for this surprise present, unaware of a pair of blue eyes studying her every gesture.

* * *

Maki raced down the hallway as fast as her strident strides would let her. Dread pooled in her stomach, chilling her already cold immortal body to the point that she thought she might faint. What was Honoka doing here? How did she find her? When? Who was that woman? The chaotic miasma of fear and panic became so stifling that she had to pause in the stairwell to catch her breath. The Progenitor was with Hanayo.

 _She's with Hanayo._

 _Hanayo is in danger._

Try as she might, however, she could not make herself return there. Her creator had given her a silent order when she stared into her eyes, and that command was to remove herself from the hospital room as quickly as possible. She tried to resist it, but her limbs moved on their own because of Honoka's immense influence to her vampiric blood.

"Damn it all!" Maki punched the concrete wall in the stairwell, cursing her powerlessness. She knew the Progenitor's powers over her children, but being subjected to it was entirely different. A younger vampire like her could not hope to fight it. She would not dare. One wrong move and everyone in that room would be killed.

Desperately, she shoved her hand into her labcoat's pocket and retrieved her smartphone from its confines even though her hands were shaking. She fumbled over her own passcode a couple of times before she managed to unlock the device and dial the number of the only person she could count on given this situation.

"Hello, Umi?" She voiced hurriedly, but then she realized that the phone was still ringing. _Pick up!_ When the phone eventually went into voicemail, Maki called again. _Pick up, damn you!_ Every ring seemed to last an eternity and with every ring, her trepidation deepened. _Hanayo…_

Umi picked up on her third call, voice hoarse from sleep. "Hello? Maki?"

"Umi, listen," the redhead bit her lower lip, hoping the dull pain would allow her to speak properly. "She's here."

"Who is?"

"Honoka is here! At the hospital! S-She's with a patient of mine, tagging along another woman, a fashion designer from Blanche's." Maki relayed that the Progenitor did not seem to recognize her nor that she was out for blood. "But it's hard to tell with her. I don't know what she's thinking! Hanayo doesn't feel like she's threatened though."

The older vampire sobered up quickly at the news. "If she saw you, she knows who you are. She can easily read your mind. Even my mindblocks do not fully repel her."

"What should we do?"

"Calm down," Umi retorted. "Are you in a safe place?"

"There is no safe place. She can find me wherever I hide if she wanted to, you know that."

"Do you sense any violence?"

"No." Maki leaned tiredly against the wall and soaked in whatever warmth she could from the stone. Honoka's pacifism worried her greatly though. The bloodthirsty Progenitor was the one she was familiar with, not this friendly and benign façade that her creator was wearing.

"Regardless, we cannot start a fight at the hospital," Umi told her from the other line. "It will be greatly publicized and the casualties will be severe. I will go there just in case I am needed, but I will remain out of her range. Call me immediately if the situation develops."

"You're right," Maki swallowed the lump in her throat, "You told me she'd find me eventually and she did."

"Do not do anything that will incite her into feeding, Maki."

"Easier said than done."

"You said she is with a fashion designer from Blanche's?"

She shifted the phone from one ear to another while keeping her senses at maximum. Thankfully, she could not detect any killings happening upstairs. "Yeah. Maybe she's dinner. I don't know."

"What is her name?"

"What for? She might not last the night."

"Or she could be a vampire by tomorrow morning. Honoka has been doing incomplete transmutations on her victims lately to cover her bite marks knowing that some of us will hunt them down for her. What is the woman's name, Maki?"

She clenched her fingers around the phone.

"She introduced herself as Minami Kotori."

"Thank you."

"Get yourself here already!" The redhead snapped, annoyed at her friend's anomalous sense of priorities.

"I am on my way. Stay safe, Maki."

Maki reluctantly dropped the call, fearing that the Progenitor would appear before her instantaneously. She cradled her face in her hands as she controlled five hundred years of memories and trauma that overflowed from a dam that she had thought to be tightly secured long ago. Yet, seeing her there brought them all back.

 _She was just right there, a few steps away._

She; her creator, the person who had cursed her with eternal night, and her former lover had returned.

 _I will not let you take everything away again._


	3. Temptations

**AN:** Quick warning. This chapter is heavily NSFW for more than one reason. Please read with an open mind. This is the reason why this story is rated-M to begin with. If you have no problem reading sexual content and gory violence then please proceed. Otherwise, well, I don't know what to say to you. Secondly, there will be some updates on my profile regarding this story so please go to my profile page and check it out.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Exitus: Chapter 3**

 **Temptations**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

The moon was like a sharp sickle in the night sky, wounding the darkness and making it bleed with ephemeral light. It was still as black as sin outside though and Nico was certain that humans have huddled beneath their artificial lights and lamps, too proud to shiver and admit that they remained afraid of the night's shroud. Soon, the moon would be completely gone, shadowed and blocked by the sky itself, leaving the world in complete and unforgiving darkness. Or at least, that was how it was before. Now, humans flooded the night with their own stars and moons, and advertised to the whole world that they have conquered the darkness. They could not be more wrong. Even now, the stuff of the nightmares was prowling, and as much as Nico hated to admit it, the vampire queen was beginning to make her anxious as well.

"Nicocchi," the Ebon Witch moaned against her ear, "What's the matter?"

Dark ruby eyes looked down upon the woman beneath her, "Nothing."

"Wrong answer," Nozomi shifted and caught her lips in a sweet, tantalizing kiss. "Whenever you say nothing, it means something is on your mind. What could possibly take your attention when you're here with me in bed, hmm?"

Why indeed? Entangled in her lover's limbs and the bed's many purple sheets, Nico should have been engrossed in this sacred sensual ritual between a werecat and her Anchor, yet when her eyes wandered towards the open door leading to their room's balcony, the moon elicited within her a foreboding feeling. Her instincts knew that danger lurked in every shadow now, and that had somehow robbed her of her desires, especially the fact that had Nozomi not gone and picked up Rin from the hospital, she might have lost her only treasure.

"Don't worry about it," Nico returned Nozomi's kiss to take away her worries, and she felt revitalized when she sensed some of the witch's magic enter her mouth. The Ebon Witch's mana was akin to a finely aged wine; dark and purple, smooth and warm with an addictive aftertaste that melded together sweetness and bitterness perfectly. Hungrily, the werecat plundered her Anchor's lips, and when the witch opened her mouth fully for her, she took full advantage and fed ravenously upon the offered magic. Nozomi moaned deeply and Nico savored the pleasant vibrations, snaking an arm under the former's lower back to press her firmly against her body.

"Mmmm… close the door if it bothers you, Nicocchi," the witch sighed sultrily after her lover ducked down to plant open-mouthed kisses on her neck. She then traced playful fingertips up the latter's spine and hooked a leg over her waist in an awkward yet provocatively physical embrace. "I feel it too."

Loving the feeling of Nozomi's soft thigh around her, Nico caressed it with her palm, passionately leaving red lines upon the creamy white skin with her nails before sensuously coiling her white-tipped tail around it to keep it there. "It's fine," she growled against her Anchor's collarbones, "I refuse to fear her." She shuddered minutely when the Ebon Witch cupped one of her small breasts, "It is her creations that I find maddening. They're steadily growing in numbers, and none of them can be called a true vampire, just mindless bloodsuckers. And how the hell did she find Rin?"

"You have been spending a lot of time outside lately. But I don't think it's Rin-chan that the queen was after that day, only the girl…" Nozomi bit her lower lip to inhibit a gasp when Nico took a nipple into her mouth. The werecat eagerly drew from it, covering the aroused bulb with her rough tongue and sucking until the witch writhed beneath her. After glancing lustfully at her Anchor's face, she closed her eyes to savor the flesh between her teeth and the fingernails that scraped her scalp. "N-Nico… n-not so hard, mmmnn!" She grabbed the Ebon Witch's other breast and kneaded it roughly, stealing from Nozomi her inhibitions and her will to remain quiet and covert about their ritual coitus.

Already, Nico could smell the provocative scent of her lover's sex beckoning to her.

She gave her a moment's pause in order to kiss her lovingly over the heart.

"I'm always away because I need to keep those bloodsuckers away from home. But why is that vampire so interested in an uninteresting girl? She's already being watched by that slant-eyed one."

"I…I'm not sure either, but you must take care not to be discovered, Nicocchi." Nozomi's breathing was heavy now and she stroked her hair pleasantly, evoking a deep and content purr from her throat.

"I just monitor them." The werecat nipped the underside of her Anchor's bosom before crawling down, her mouth leaving adoring kisses and goosebumps in its wake. When she looked up, she saw the witch biting on a finger with anticipation. "The other vampires are doing all the work for me. Some of them aren't too excited about being discovered by humans either."

"Yet they aren't being discreet about it. The news runs rampant with murder reports and—ahn~!" Securing Nozomi's knees was the only thing Nico could do to prevent her from reflexively shutting them close when she dragged one long languid lick upon her damp slit. Even through the cloth of her underwear, the werecat could taste her essence and the flavor left her salivating. Aroused, Nico covered the wetness with her mouth, rasping her tongue over the thin membrane of her lover's silken garment until Nozomi seized her by the hair. "Don't tease," the Ebon Witch chastised her breathlessly.

"Impatient woman," Nico grumped and then shifted so that she could hook her fingers around the underwear's garter, "Raise your hips then."

Nozomi laughed at that. "You are so romantic, Nicocchi."

She smirked, "If you wanted romantic, you could have picked someone else to be your mate and kept me as your humble familiar." With one deft pull, she had freed her lover from her remaining clothes and threw the soiled panties onto the floor to be forgotten until morning. She then braced Nozomi's legs against her shoulders before the latter had the chance to lower them and worked her way down, kissing and nipping the witch's calf and inner thighs. She relished her lover's desires seasoned perfectly with the salt from her sweat. Never once did she break eye contact.

Nozomi licked her parched lips, her eager emerald eyes matching her familiar's intensity. "You're right," she inhaled sharply when Nico had breathed so near her core. "Go on then. Feed. I'm ready for you."

The werecat fervently obliged and buried her face between her lover's thighs until the latter arched her back in great pleasure. Nozomi's grip on her hair tightened, further fueling her ardor. Nico kissed her Anchor's drooling nether lips and teased her entrance with an expert tongue before taking the tiny bundle of nerves just above it in her mouth. The Ebon Witch's loud moans inevitably evolved into lustful vocalizations when she entered her with her fingers, opening a direct connection between their magic wells. Though she remained focused on giving pleasure, Nico felt Nozomi's mana flow into her, pure and willingly given, tasting sweeter than honeyed wine.

Beneath them, a sacred pentacle bearing the Ebon Witch's seal etched itself in faint purple light.

Soon, Nico felt wetness trickling down her wrist as she continued to pump in and out. Nozomi was certainly clamping down on her, so close to edge. She curled her fingers within her and sent a bolt of pleasure powerful enough to make the mighty Ebon Witch clutch the sheets and groan throatily. "Haa… haa…N-Nico, mmngh!" The witch's breasts heaved due to amorous pants, and before long Nozomi had to bite down on her own knuckles to retain control of her senses.

That would not do. So, Nico extracted herself and crawled over to remove the offending hand from her lover's mouth. "Don't," she whispered, "I want to hear you as much as I can feel you. I want to have it all." She kissed her fully and shared the taste of their passions. When Nozomi returned it wholeheartedly, Nico entered her again, swallowing her moans as readily as she fed on her energy and brought her over the edge.

The werecat lapped at the sweat dribbling down her lover's neck after the witch was satiated. She was also full now, brimming with magic that she felt as energized as she did during full moon. She would not need to hunt for meat for a few days. Beneath her, Nozomi was trying to catch her breath, though the tension from her climax had yet to leave her. Nico could still feel the minute trembles of her flesh.

"You really can be evil at times," the Ebon Witch sighed tiredly, shifting a bit once the werecat had extracted her slick fingers. "And you abuse me too much, Nicocchi."

"Abuse? What are you talking about?"

"You took too much again," Nozomi pouted childishly, though she eventually made herself comfortable amongst the sheets and kept Nico nestled between her legs. "Don't you know how much sleep it takes to replenish?"

The werecat scowled, "I see no difference between your normal sleeping patterns and this."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Of course I am."

"Mou… I only sleep so much because you always overeat." Though she complained, Nozomi still kissed her and ran her fingers through the werecat's thick dark mane. Nico closed her eyes and savored it, loving the feeling of her lover's soft hands gliding down the lines of her body. The witch's touch was as gentle as a feather, tickling and enticing her, yet the fondness and love they represented were as profound as any soul-stealing kisses they might have shared in the past.

But that did not mean that Nozomi lacked mischief.

It was the exact opposite.

"Oi…" Nico growled when the Ebon Witch's hand slipped between her legs, where fingers parted her nether lips and drew lazy circles around her own sensitive bud. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping her lips, though her hips instinctively jerked when Nozomi touched a particularly receptive spot.

"Sex takes two, ne? The ritual is done, but it wouldn't be right if I left you without release too, Nicocchi. You're also so wet down here."

"Cheh, I'm fine. There are other things I have to do." She trembled pleasantly when Nozomi stroked her whole length, invading her slick folds and gently pinching her bundle of nerves. A purring hum vibrated in her throat when her lover kissed her and she felt the other woman smile against her skin. Alarmed, Nico shied away and glared at the eccentric witch, "Just what are you doing?"

Nozomi grinned, "Punishing you for overindulging of course. By taking so much of my magic, I can mold and shape you in any way I want. That includes your libido, Nicocchi."

The werecat growled even louder but the aggression gradually melted away, for the Ebon Witch had already ensnared her with a licentious spell. Nozomi's hand was still at the junction of her thighs, stroking more fervently as the moments went by until Nico's head swam in pleasure as she stiffened under her lover's ministrations.

"Come to me, Nico," she heard her lover's tender voice beyond the quagmire of need she had found herself in and obeyed. She leaned down and took Nozomi's mouth roughly, letting tongue and teeth battle each other for dominance. Thirsty for more, Nico shifted even closer to her beloved until they were almost as one. She ground herself against Nozomi's womanhood, creating friction so blindingly good that she could no longer inhibit a moan.

"Nozomi…" purred Nico as the Ebon Witch guided her inside once again.

"Mmmnnn. Together this time. Forget everything else. Just think of me."

Fully sheathed now, she moved with instinct, though her intentions were now less ravenous and more loving. Her gestures were tender, languid, and deliberate as they mutually pleasured each other. Their bodies melded together as lovers tended to do, and soon, even their voices chorused their fervor.

Outside, the sharp, sickle moon languished, momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Honoka did not attack.

Umi stood vigil a few blocks away from the hospital to serve as a flimsy barrier between the Progenitor and the helpless human patients in the building's many wards. She kept contact with Maki all throughout the night, doing her best to reassure the younger vampire that the situation was under control. Yet in spite of all the hours waiting in bated breaths and frayed nerves, the Progenitor did not return like they expected she would. It was almost sunrise by the time Umi left, pursued by the lethal rays that came with the sun's awakening, but the night that passed by had been quiet. According to Maki, the Progenitor exited the hospital with her companion late in the evening, without any fuss or threats. Honoka did not even look for her again after she ran away from the room. And when the physician questioned Koizumi Hanayo about the experience, the latter only appeared puzzled and miraculously unharmed. So maybe, just maybe, their creator no longer remembered Maki at all like how the doctor believed.

However, Umi highly doubted it.

The Progenitor could read the thoughts of her children, passively or forcibly. From Maki's behavior on the phone, Umi was certain that she had blown her cover instantly.

" _She will return," the physician insisted angrily when they met up on the hospital rooftop before sunrise._

" _She will." There was no use lying. Honoka would return eventually. It was not the question of "if" anymore, but "when"._

 _Maki looked bedraggled as if she had undergone an especially complex and stressful surgical procedure. Her hair was in disarray and she smoked cigarettes in chains to relieve anxiety. Umi had not seen her smoke for decades but she could not fault her. Maki had carved herself a life among humans after many years of struggling to find a niche, but now Honoka's presence threatened all she had strived for._

" _Do you think she knows about Hanayo?"_

" _Without a doubt."_

 _The redhead cursed under her breath and fidgeted by the rooftop railing. She was a nervous wreck, a bundle of fear and trepidation. During the night, Maki sobered up to the fact that Honoka still posed a threat to her secluded life and to the person she cherished. Maki's voice grew small as she spoke, "Hanayo is sick. She's a poor choice for a meal."_

" _Yet she is the perfect toy to play with knowing how deeply you care about her." The elder of the two crossed her arms, ever objective and brutally frank. "Honoka will not forget that."_

" _Then I should leave."_

 _She shook her head sullenly. "It is too late for that now."_

 _Maki snapped then, losing her practiced reserve and showing all the terror that stirred beneath. "Then what am I supposed to do? Should I just wait for her to kill Hanayo so she could have her fun?"_

 _Umi had no answer._

It seemed like she did not have the answer to many things lately.

Honoka was a walking catastrophe, leaving blood and death in her wake as she pranced around while impeccably dressed and smiling like the sun. And just like a hurricane, she could not be stopped. Umi tried many times before and she failed just as often. No vampire could defeat the Queen for all of them derived all their strength from her blood. Many witches and werecats have tried as well and they were all killed. Humans once succeeded, as unexpectedly as it was, though all they managed to do was chase her away and make her relocate.

All Umi could do was control the damage dealt by her creator, though that proved to be as daunting as challenging the sun's rays in her state, even with others of her kind giving her a helping hand. False vampires now hunted in the night, wandering soullessly and mindlessly feeding on humans who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, only to perish themselves once the sun rose. Once upon a time, finding one was a rare occurrence and often they were the product of a transmutation gone wrong. Now, Umi must slay at least one a night to minimize victims and keep the rest of humanity happily oblivious.

Cleaning up after Honoka produced abysmal results in terms of preventing their identities from being revealed, so tonight, Umi wanted to try something different. From her perch by a cherry tree at the perimeter of the city park, she gazed up at the fifth story window of a business building where a light was still on even though it was past working hours. Sometimes, she would glimpse a head of ash-blonde hair done in a peculiar style flitting from the draft table to a computer and back. Umi realized that fashion designers were an eccentric flock of hens and flamboyant roosters, full of creativity and the desire to please. As fashion trends changed, they proliferated and thrived to the point where the industry was a giant booming business worth riches. Minami Kotori was a part of that world and Umi could see that she belonged nowhere else. The young woman's focus was impeccable as she sketched her ideas on paper with professionalism and competence, the very picture of inspiration. The smile on her face showed her passion for her work and her enthusiasm to create the best clothing for her client. Umi rarely saw that kind of drive on people, for most of them typically trudged through every day of their lives. It was plain to see that Kotori was one of the few gifted with fulfillment and a job she truly loved.

 _She will go far,_ Umi thought with a little envy. Indeed, the fashion designer was well on her way to achieve what humans called a full life. She would succeed her in career, have a family, and watch her children be successful in turn, before passing away with very little regret and significant contribution to her society. Honoka threatened that potential, however, and Umi could not help but feel pity. She knew this sort of script played out before, several centuries ago, to a daughter of a noble physician. Bright, independent, and possessing a strong personality, the daughter could have pioneered an early feminist movement by following her father's footsteps in medicine. But she was swayed and seduced, falling in love with darkness incarnate. The daughter tragically woke up to an eternal night after she lost her heart, her chances of achieving a full life stolen.

Indeed, they were all tragedies, were they not? The initial thrill of immortality that humans craved so much quickly staled, and by the time they realized that people were simply not made to live forever, there was no turning back. All that awaited a vampire was a life in the shadows, cursed by the necessity to kill and to live in the margins of human society, forever longing to return to the light. Watching Kotori, Umi wondered if the woman even dreamed of living forever and if so, was the thought enticing to her? Zealots still pursued eternal youth even in modern times, but more and more people learned to be content with their lives as the centuries passed. Perhaps it was because humans lived far longer than they did before with the help of medicine and technology, or perhaps, in an age in which change happened so fast, humans felt like they have lived many lifetimes by the time they expired. The perception of life was complex that way.

It was well past eight o'clock when Kotori exited the building. She looked quite happy with herself, excited to go home and rest so she could return to work early the next morning. Slung upon her shoulder were her drafts, rolled and stored in a plastic case, and she made sure to keep it near like a well-guarded treasure. When she crossed the road, Umi stepped out from the shadows, unable to decide how to approach.

"Minami Kotori," she called out after the fashion designer strode past her, like how normal people would when passing a stranger. The woman tensed, tightening her grip on her belongings, and faced Umi with concern on her expression.

"Y-yes? Do I know you?"

Umi frowned. She did not want to frighten her, though she should have expected it. "No," said she while trying to sound amiable as she parted grave tidings, "but I implore you to heed my warnings. Stay away from Kousaka Honoka. She is not who she poses to be."

This time it was Kotori who expressed displeasure. "What do you mean? Do you know Honoka-chan?"

"Better than you ever would."

"I don't understand," the other woman squinted to see her face. Umi had taken care not to reveal her likeness to Kotori, fearing that Honoka would catch wind of this meeting. "Are you a business rival or something? Honoka-chan is my friend, so I have no reason to avoid her and I won't do so just because you asked."

How should she explain the situation without telling too much? Umi grimaced and clenched her fist in a trouser pocket out of desperation. "She wears a mask that hides her true self. She is dangerous, Minami-san, and you will do well to avoid her. Have you not heard the news lately?"

Kotori's eyes widened a fraction, but the surprise was quickly replaced by indignity. "Are you saying that Honoka-chan is responsible for all the bad news on TV? I don't believe that. Those horrible crimes were committed by some cold-blooded killer who take pleasure in taking lives and butchering people. Honoka-chan is nice, thoughtful, and warm-hearted. There is no way she would hurt anybody! You've got the wrong person and I won't stand here and accuse my friend of such things."

"You are right," said Umi, whose voice did not waver despite her counsel's rejection, though resignation weighed it down by just a fraction. "You do not know me. However, ask yourself, do you know who Honoka truly is?"

"You can't know a person completely. That's just impossible, but I do know that you are mistaken."

Umi furrowed her brows, finding it difficult to sow breadcrumbs for Gretel to follow. "There is no one by the name of Honoka in the Kousaka family."

"W-what?"

"Research about it and you shall see. It might just save your life." The vampire stepped back and retreated into the shadows. She knew that doubt was the best seed to plant right now. Kotori was already fiercely defensive of the Progenitor, and no matter what Umi said, she would not believe her. The instantaneous barricade in the human's mind was evidence enough, telling her that her words would only fall into deaf ears.

"Wait! Just what you do mean by that?"

Umi did not bother to return and grimly hastened her strides. Briefly, she questioned herself. Was this right? Honoka would find out about it and that might end this poor human's life even sooner. Once unmasked, the Progenitor would surely kill Kotori. However, once she looked back upon her endless years, Umi only saw idleness. She did not do anything back then, nothing significant. She wanted to change that and allow other players in this stage to play their parts. Alone, she would surely be defeated, but maybe, acting upon the many facets of life would yield results.

 _Let us see just how much of those feelings of yours are mutual, Minami-san._

Tiredly, she looked upon the lights of the train station and gave into her rare impulses. She purchased a ticket and walked into the brightness. The fluorescents were a poor replacement for the sun but they were the only lights under which she did not burn. She could understand how such a charade could be enticing, for it made her feel human again like she was not apart from these mortals' lives. She observed them board the train and chatted inanely about the day's happenings. And just like that, Umi's make-believe ceased. She did not have days after all. Those have been gone from her for millennia, and the only sunrise she could remember was the first time she watched a movie on the silver screen.

She had not seen the sun for so, _so_ long.

So when Umi saw a woman with summer's sunlight woven in her hair, she stopped and stared.

 _It is her._

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ayase-kun." Her finance professor nodded to her amicably, though his neck still lacked oil, rickety in a constipated kind of way. "Be sure to have the charts ready by next week. It is imperative that it is presented as soon as possible. A recommendation from Kanda Corp. would look amazing on your resume."

"I will, sir." Eli graciously smiled at him and bowed when he turned to exit the train car they shared. Frankly, she was nervous being with him, for Professor Yamamoto was a terrorist beneath the gentle smile and portly frame. He looked like everyone's favorite grandfather, white whiskers and double-chins and all, but he was strict in class and liked everything to be precise and on time without exceptions. Eli thought bad luck brought him to her on her way home, but in retrospect, he gave her a lot of invaluable pointers, though his scrutiny of her work was always nerve-wreaking.

She wilted in her seat, wishing that she was already home and enjoying a warm, comforting bath with her favorite body soap's scent wafting into her nostrils. Sadly, she was still two stops away from her neighborhood and she had three blocks to lug her belongings over. For a moment, she wondered if she should have just taken a taxi, but when her calculating mind kicked in, she was horrified at how much that would cost her.

Eli checked her emails in her smartphone, perusing the ones that had just arrived and replying to others to pass the time. Hers was a busy life and she rarely had the luxury to waste time staring off into space. She left her apartment before the sun had fully risen and only returned way past the time it set. Always on the go, juggling a master's course and a full-time job left little time for her own amusements. Sometimes, she wondered why she was doing all these things when, evidently, it did not give her any happiness. Eli quickly squashed that thought before it budded though. Thinking of how unsatisfied she was with her current situation would only make her feel depressed and depression was the last thing she needed right now with a major presentation was looming over her head.

What was missing in her life? The first thought that came to mind was family. Half of her family was in Russia, while the other half lived in another town, far from here. But then, her family had always been fragmented, was it not? No family reunions, no family outings, just cold, hard routine. Her only solace during childhood was her little sister, Arisa. But now that Arisa was in Moscow and finishing her undergraduate degree, Eli did not have the buddy she had had all her life.

Her coworkers teased that she needed a man, a boyfriend she could dote on and go out with. Just today, Mina tried to set her up with a cousin during lunch. The sudden meeting-cum-blind date was all well and good, until the said cousin began doing disgusting things with his hands that men tended to do. Eli shuddered at the memory of the guy scratching his crotch in a public place and deliberated how males could be so repulsive. He did not even have the dignity to apologize after she had caught him too. Instead, he merely smirked at her, probably thinking that she had some sickening interest in what was inside his jeans.

Eli erased the scene from her mind and, instead, let her gaze meander over to the other commuters. She paid close attention to men in particular and found no feelings of attraction for any of them. She found some to be too ugly, too rough around the edges, while the others looked too sloppy and not at all sweet-smelling, especially the guy who was sitting two seats away from her. She could smell the heady stink of unwashed man over her own perfume and grew even more nauseated. Sighing, she leaned back into her seat and concluded that she was not attracted to men at all.

So, having a boyfriend was definitely off the list.

But who was she kidding? She did not even have time to go out shopping and here she was thinking of looking for a potential partner. _I'll probably be way past thirty before I find anybody, if anyone is still available by then._ Looking for a member of the opposite sex that was marginally acceptable was one thing, finding one of the same sex seemed impossible. Sure, there were a lot of pretty and respectable ladies around, but most of them would not even consider a relationship with another woman. Eli was not even sure if she even preferred women, especially when she thought about the ones with masks of thick make-up and lips as plump and red as earthworms in season. This romance business was truly a complicated thing.

 _Fine, I'll just be alone and hope that Arisa would at least give me a nephew or a niece to coo on. On that note, I should really give her a call._

Eli mentally reminded herself not to let slip the fact that she had lost her sister's flashlight. Arisa always mentioned it during their conversations, for she knew how terrified her older sister was of the dark. The thought was endearing, and it reassured Eli that her sister remained the sweet little girl she took care of, but it was difficult not to admit that she had lost the trinket. Even now, after weeks of accidentally handing it over to a stranger, she could not quite get over it.

 _Maybe it's still available online or something._

She got off the train and stood at the exit of the station, dreading the march that would come henceforth. Though streetlights lined the road that she must travel, Eli still could not shake off the terror of walking home alone at night. The lamps provided a cone of sanctuary every several yards but the black spaces in between made her anxious. After all, anything could hide in the darkness, and most of them were unpleasant. Just yesterday, Eli heard of a terrifying murder on the news, a report about a woman ambushed by a gasoline station. The woman had a hole in her chest and evidences of a struggle were all over the asphalt, written in blood.

Eli bit her lower her lip and swallowed her trepidation. The world seemed to be spiraling down to yet another brutal Dark Age it seemed. Back when she was a high school student, the worst murder cases involved bullets and knives, now people kill others by opening their chests. How and why killers would do such things were beyond her and the lack of rationale for violence did nothing to alleviate her fears.

Nervously, she pressed her smartphone's button and turned on the device's flashlight app. She resorted to using her phone as a torch since she lost her chocolate bar flashlight, and fortunately, it allowed her to survive the nightly treks home. However, tonight made her especially tense because she had forgotten to charge her phone and now its battery notification was flashing red.

"Please make it home."

As if on cue, the phone died.

Eli cursed. She had not even left the station yet! Helplessly, she scanned the station and remembered that there was a convenience store off to its side. She quickly went there, hoping to find a flashlight she could purchase or a power bank to charge her phone, but the shop was too small and only had AA batteries on the shelves.

"You really don't have any flashlights available?" Even a tiny LED one would be better than nothing.

"Nope, sorry Miss." Why were convenience stores never convenient? Moreover, why was this guy being such a dick? Was it too much to ask for some sympathy?

Eli drooped by a post outside and tried to gather some courage to brave the night so she could go home. She did not even know when she began fearing the darkness, only that she remembered being told of monsters that dwelled under her bed or under the black shade of a tree at night. She supposed she simply carried those fears into adulthood, and of course, the news did not help to rectify her anxiety at all.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Having lost all her cool long ago, Eli shrieked, jumpy and distressed because of her dilemma.

"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you, Miss. It seems like I have a talent for scaring people tonight."

"It… it's fine. I've just been edgy since I got here." She held a hand over her pounding heart as she turned towards the deep, female voice who scared the living daylights out of her. What she saw indeed surprised her. "You… you're that lady from the other night."

The dark-haired woman nodded and held out a white-gloved hand towards her. On it was Eli's chocolate bar flashlight.

"You still have it?" Gingerly, she took the device from the stranger and flicked it on. She could not quite describe how relieved she felt when she saw the familiar shade of white from her handy-dandy flashlight. "Thank you for returning it to me. I'm stupid, I gave this to you when I meant to give you an actual bar."

"Please, do not degrade yourself in such a way. You have been kind to me." It was only then that Eli had calmed enough to look at the woman's face. The raven-haired stranger had aristocratic features, a slim heart-shaped face, pale complexion, and the brightest set of amber eyes she had ever seen. In truth, Eli had forgotten her face since they first met for their meeting was so sudden and too fleeting, but she remembered those luminous eyes that were like liquid gold trapped in crystal.

"N-no…" Eli cleared her throat as she pocketed the flashlight, "It was nothing. I-I mean, I didn't really do anything. But thank you again, um…"

"Do not mention it." The woman bowed politely, and then furrowed her brows after she had straightened. "Is there something amiss? You look pale. It seems like you are the one who is unwell tonight."

"No! I'm fine, really." How could a grown woman admit to being scared of the dark, anyway? "I've just had a long day and, you know, feeling a bit worn out. I'll be good as new after some rest I'm sure, and now that I have my flashlight back, I can go home without having a nervous breakdown."

"A nervous breakdown?"

Eli paused from shifting her things from one arm to another. Did she really just say that aloud? "Uh… I have a big project at the university, you see." She chuckled sheepishly and fidgeted when she felt her new acquaintance studying her face with those eyes.

"Would you like me to accompany you? You seem to be quite burdened by your textbooks."

"How nice of you, but you don't need to do that. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Eli grinned as confidently as she could. She even added a charming wink to prove her sureness. "But um… would you like to get a cup of hot chocolate with me?" _Why are you inviting a mysterious and absolutely beautiful complete stranger, Ayase Eli? Have you no shame?_ Her smile faltered slightly, "I-I mean as thanks for returning my flashlight. There's a small coffee shop a block from here, if I'm not imposing on you at all. I know it's quite late and… well, chocolate alleviates all worries and anxieties."

She expected a respectful refusal, but the woman only smiled ever so slightly at her.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Great!" She released a gallon of held breath at the response. "My name is Ayase Eli," she would have held out her hand for a handshake if she was not carrying textbooks, so she settled with a polite bow. "I think after meeting twice, it's only right that we properly introduce ourselves."

"Indeed, I agree. I am Sonoda Umi."

Eli quickly noticed that Umi behaved like someone who had been left by the times. She always spoke respectfully, with all the proper decorum fit for her new acquaintance, and she dressed about as fashionably as a mannequin in a tuxedo shop, far removed from the trends of modern women her age. She wore a dark gray woolen coat that reached past her knees, shiny black loafers, and white cotton gloves. She even had a brooch pinned over her breast with some sort of emblem that Eli did not recognize. If she did not know better—and she did not—Eli would assume that her new friend was from old England, a majordomo of some old world lord. Yet, Umi was as real as the next person on the street, even if she looked like she took a time machine to get here.

Umi's peculiarity did not stop with her fashion sense either. Her mannerisms were definitely outdated and consisted of long forgotten chivalry that most men no longer even bothered to do. For one, she immediately commandeered Eli's textbooks, gently yet firmly insisting her hospitality. "It is rude not to help," she said as she effortlessly hefted three, two-inch tomes in her arms. Secondly, Umi made sure to walk closer to the street, keeping Eli in the safety of the sidewalk even if that meant she must always side-step to make way for other passers-by. She also kept her strides slow and even to match the blonde's wary steps. _Oh stop thinking too much about this, Eli. It's all coincidence._

"Are you alright?" Umi asked when their small talk died out. They have wandered away from the station far enough that its brightness had diffused into the night, leaving Eli with only the streetlamps and her flashlight. "You grow uneasy the farther we go. Do you have a fear of the darkness by any chance?"

Eli felt her sweat turn cold. "A… little bit. Silly isn't it? A woman in her mid-twenties, scared like a child."

"We all have our fears, and in truth, there is much to be afraid of even in this illuminated world," Umi told her. Her voice was like velvet, dark and deep, yet smooth as silk and as resonant as a cathedral bell. Paired with her formal speaking habits, raven black hair, and somber countenance, she looked and sounded like a queen from a fairytale. "However, there is also much to love, is there not?"

"I suppose so. Are you always this poetic?" Her perceptive and colorful words have amused Eli since they began talking.

Umi sent her a side-long glance, "No. It just so happens that my mind boarded that particular train of thought. Do you find it odd? I apologize if I have overstepped any boundaries."

"No, of course not and there's nothing to apologize about. I was just thinking that if people could speak half as well as you then the world would be a better place." Umi's ponderings reminded Eli of 18th and 19th century prose and poems she enjoyed reading back when she minored in literature during her undergraduate years. Those books contained language so beautiful to read that she could only honor them by voicing them aloud under her breath as she consumed page after page. It was like listening to a symphony, harmonic and breathtaking.

"Truly?" Her companion's lips curved down, barely noticeable on her emotionless face. "I have long wished I could learn how to speak like my peers. I heard that using informal language is easier and better suited in expressing one's thoughts and emotions."

"Today's language contains a lot of cursing, words that don't make sense, and slang that only a small group of people would understand, oh and hashtags, for one reason or another. I'd prefer if you stay the way you are, Sonoda-san." Eli smiled as they stopped in front of the coffee shop's door, refreshed by the conversation. Somehow, intellectually talking about absolutely nothing was relaxing, and Umi's genuine interest and reactions to their topics was more engaging than she had anticipated.

"Umi, if you please." The raven-haired woman held the door open for her, "Plenty of people call me by my surname at work as it is. I prefer that my friends and personal acquaintances refer to me by name. It is essentially the most informal thing I do these days."

"That and keeping some stranger's flashlight with intentions of returning it." The blonde giggled, "Then in that case, call me Eli. It's only fair, right?"

For the first time that night, Eli saw Umi's seemingly infallible reserve falter. She shyly averted those pretty amber eyes of hers and fixed them on the shop's menu board. "It is the right thing to do. I know you did not mean to lose it to me."

"Tell me you weren't actually searching for me these past few weeks." Chuckling, Eli walked up towards the shop's counter and ordered her usual hot chocolate. "That'll just make me feel embarrassed."

"I would not say that I was," her companion stood beside her and placed her order as well. Eli noted that Umi preferred tea over coffee or anything sweet. "Though, strictly speaking, I was keeping an eye out for you. If I somehow chance upon you again, you would be very difficult to miss. Ah, please charge my friend's order into my card as well. Thank you."

Eli dumbly stood there and gaped when her new friend paid for her drink too. She had been struggling to get her wallet from her purse and had not been quick enough to prevent the cashier from swiping the platinum card into the reader. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"It is of no consequence," Umi told her with a gentle tone as she was handed her receipt. "Besides, there are other patrons behind us."

"Right."

They waited for their beverages and chose a seat by one of the shop's expansive windows, though sadly, the view was not quite as beautiful as it was during the day. Eli used to study here and she used to zone out sometimes when the material just won't stick. She stared outside these windows and watched the world pass her by, feeling like a hefty piece of driftwood in the river of society. She could still recall the pink and yellow pansies by the sidewalk, planted in fenced boxes with terracotta pots, and the palisade of sunflowers arching their necks to follow the sun in reverence. Unfortunately, there was only darkness outside at this time and those pillars of lights from the streetlamps revealed nothing of the neighborhood's attractions.

Interestingly, Umi was not at all interested in the view. On the contrary, Eli noticed that the other woman's gaze almost never strayed away from her, eliciting a queer sort of self-consciousness she did not realize she had. After all, Umi was a lovely thing, with porcelain skin, precisely rouged lips, and a face of a ceramic doll, whose long eye lashes curtained patient eyes. Eli would not call Umi's allure as exotic, but it was definitely not of this world either. There was a mystical quality in her beauty, almost ethereal. _Like Snow White._

"So, since you called me friend and treated me to hot chocolate, I suppose this is when we get to know each other?" Eli smiled in jest as she sipped her warm drink. "You know, the whole: I'm Ayase Eli, Libra, born more than twenty years ago, yadda yadda?"

Umi's mouth curved upward as she refreshed herself with her tea. "Is that absolutely necessary?"

"Not really," she chuckled, "I'm just grateful that you saved me back there so, like a nice damsel in distress, I'd like to know my savior. But it seems like you're not much of a conversationalist, are you?"

"A lot of people say that, yes. Although, in truth, it is because only a small fraction of my thoughts reach my mouth."

"Oh?" Eli licked the froth from her lips, "I think I was like that when I was younger. A high school friend once told me that I think too much and do too little about a problem." Eli toyed with the paper sleeve of her cup, loosening it and spinning it around the smooth surface like a carton carousel. "So I decided to fix that as an adult. Or I tried to at least."

Umi tilted her head a bit, a picture of propriety and grace. "What did you do?"

"I practiced saying what came to mind and that somehow helped me be more involved with my life and my interests." She leaned forward and rested her elbows upon the table, "Why don't you try it? What are you thinking about right now?"

Her friend's fine brows knotted in thought. "I am thinking about my burnt tongue, and that the tea is bitter because the water had been too hot."

"You burned your…?" Eli laughed, for Umi's honesty in regards to their little exercise tickled her so much that a chortle came right out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at that."

"It is quite alright. This is an interesting game."

Eli nursed her warm cup of hot choco, "It is, isn't it? What else is on your mind? Don't you feel a little liberated being able to express whatever you wanted?"

As a response, Umi nodded, her bright eyes mellowing down to warm cinders and matching the incandescent bulbs of the coffee shop lamps, homey and comfortable. "It is therapeutic. Though I believe there are still some thoughts better left unvoiced."

"Such as?"

Umi held her tongue for a couple of seconds, deliberating, but then she said, "Thoughts about how beautiful you are."

"W-what?" Eli choked on her drink and coughed. Did she hear Umi correctly? Did her friend just say what she thought she said, or was her mind playing tricks on her? Regardless, she knew that her face was burning red, yet she could not quite raise her hands to hide it from Umi's gaze.

The raven-haired woman seemed confused about what she had said too and coughed uneasily. "I-I mean, I was thinking about how… lovely your hair is. I did not mean to, um…"

"O-oh!" _Okay, so I did hear more than what she actually said. Thank you for being misleading and overly expectant, brain._ "I see. Thank you, I… I guess." Though she managed to save a bit of her dignity, Eli dropped her hands onto her lap and stared at her to-go cup of hot chocolate. She felt about as confident and graceful as a sixteen year old at junior prom that all she could do was glance at her coffee date from under her lashes, looking for proof that she was not the only one embarrassed by this development. However, she could not quite trust her eyes either. Maybe Umi was indeed as red as she was at that moment, or maybe the coffee shop's lights were only faking her and Umi remained impassive. Nevertheless, she really should not let a sudden and possibly empty praise get to her.

Silence lingered between them, though Eli's thoughts kept spinning in circles. She did not know just how long they sat there trying to avoid each other's eyes, so when the barista came to them and said that the shop would be closing soon, she let out a sigh of relief. Now, if only she could calm down her heart just as quickly. _Get it together, Eli. This isn't the first time someone complimented you like this._

"I am sorry," Umi said as they exited the establishment. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. My words hold no lies though. You are indeed lovely, much to the envy of other women." She stepped down from the café's porch and looked up at her, "Shall we?"

"You really are charming in both gestures and words." Eli muttered under her breath and followed suit. She then asked, "Is being suave or otherwise slick with tongue slips part of your profession?"

"I do not see why I need to be when I work amongst ancient armors, priceless paintings, historic documents and fossilized prehistoric reptiles."

"That sounds dreary…"

"Some people call a museum a treasure trove of knowledge."

Eli's eyebrows arched in amazement, "You work at a museum?"

Umi nodded, "I am a junior curator, yes, though what I truly am is a historian. I currently study the history and folklore of Europe and its… supernatural legends."

"Fascinating. Though why aren't you in Europe then? Surely it'll be more engaging to learn in the actual place?"

"There is something that I need to take care of here first, and the curator requires that I stay and translate some Eastern European texts so it could be better studied here. However, you are right, going to the actual place would be better than pouring over old tomes and parchments half a world away." Umi tried to take Eli's books from her again in order to carry them for her. Eli politely declined, abashed.

"You say you study supernatural phenomenon, like ghosts or something like that?" The first thing that came to mind were those silly reality shows of ghost hunting and castle hopping hoping to find proof of ghosts or other paranormal happenings. Arisa loved watching such shows, though Eli's own memories of them were less pleasing and more horrifying. She could never endure the tension and the perpetual green tinge of night vision on the screen.

"Not ghosts," Umi said succinctly, "I study the legends and historic literature about vampires."

Eli bit her lower lip, instinctively stepping a tad bit closer to her companion. "They're not actually real, are they? I've seen in a documentary once, that maybe the origins of vampire tales came from stories about vampire bats, and that generations of verbal story-telling morphed it into something else."

The raven-haired woman stared at her in the eye solemnly, though her gentle expression replaced that quickly enough. "I have encountered that theory and it is indeed a sound one. However, I like to believe they are real."

"You do? Even with the whole blood sucking part?"

"Yes, even with that. What cursed the dead to live again and survive off the living? What is the point of a dead man's second life? I think those are fascinating questions that can be answered by studying the stories of immortals. Their experiences are far removed from normal people."

Eli became mesmerized by Umi's silhouette as she looked up into the night sky. For the passing moment, the other woman appeared like a lost shade, searching for the object that had casted her in the first place. She recalled the books she had read about vampires and ghouls and witches back when she was much younger. She read them not because she liked the idea of the supernatural being real but because she wanted to master her fear of the darkness. And what better way to do that but to brave tales of horror that could not touch her in real life? Yet, the results were the opposite. She still feared the blackness of the night and what could lurk within it. She was just thankful that there was no room for such things in the modern world, where everything could be studied and explained by logic.

"Ah, look at me, babbling like an ancient tome. I apologize, Eli. It seems like all I do is make you uncomfortable." There was a smile in Umi's eyes when she said that, the only feature of her face that showed a very human sort of bashfulness, and that made Eli's own expression soften. This person, in spite of all her placidness, old diction and wisdom, was indeed just another person capable of shame and sensitivity to other people's feelings. It made Umi appear younger than how she behaved and dressed, and that characteristic was somehow endearing.

"No, that's not true," Eli giggled at her discovery as she hugged her textbooks like a giddy high school girl. "You're pleasant company, Umi. I don't think I've had a deep philosophical conversation like that since I took philosophy. Thank you, really."

"If that is what you think then that is what I shall tell myself to feel like a better adjusted person. In any case, let me accompany you home. It is my fault that you are still out on the streets this late."

"Please, if it were not for you I'd still be at the station shaking like a leaf, but I agree, it is getting rather late." Eli did not need to look at her watch to know that it was almost midnight, for the coffee shop closed at eleven o'clock. "I'll make it the rest of the way, Umi. There's no need for you to stick around. I don't want you to miss the last train home."

"Are you certain?" The woman frowned in genuine concern.

"Yes. I'm already halfway there. I'll be fine." It was the truth. Her new friend had lifted her spirits up enough that she did not feel as worried or vulnerable as she was before. In addition, she had her flashlight back and thus was no longer a slave of the night. If she hurried, she could be home within ten minutes.

"If you insist," Umi lowered her head and shoulders in a well-practiced bow. "I shall take my leave then. Good night to you, Eli."

"Good night to you as well." She returned the bow and turned on her heels to race back to her apartment. Her heart was beating so fast and galloping so hard that she could probably sprint all the way there. But a sudden thought rooted her in place.

"Hold on, Umi, wait!"

The latter halted immediately as she had hoped. "Yes?"

"Uh… can we see each other again?" Eli cringed at the words that came out of her mouth. "I… I mean, I would like to keep in touch if that is alright with you. May I… may I have your phone number?" This was probably the first time she had asked for someone's number outside of school or work related situations and that made her rather nervous.

Umi regarded her with a thoughtful gaze for a moment, "Certainly."

"Ah, I forgot I can't directly add you to my contacts with a dead phone. Um, hold on, let me get a pen and—"

"Here. Just take this."

Umi handed her a cream-colored contact card, complete with the museum's name, address, phone number and extension. Eli almost laughed at how fitting it was, to get a business card from someone in a world with far more modern devices. "My personal phone number is listed there just beneath my name. Feel free to send me mail or give me a call if you would like."

"I definitely will! Please look forward to it."

"I believe I already am." Umi gave her the smallest of smiles, but even that did not fail to make her flush. "Go on then," the amber-eyed woman urged, "Get home safely."

"You do that too." Eli beamed as she took a step back, giddy like a child on Christmas day. She took no chances though and hurried home afterwards, otherwise she would stand there for the rest of the night staring at the direction Umi walked towards. She did not even have the decency to be ashamed of her attraction to the dark-haired woman, even after she collapsed against her apartment building's elevator wall. The cynic voice that constantly dwelled in her mind was uncharacteristically mute as well, despite not knowing any more about Sonoda Umi other than her name and her profession.

 _Well, that's why I asked for her number, didn't I?_

Eli giggled like a silly young maiden as the elevator pinged at her floor, enchanted by their unexpected and delightful meeting. Because of Umi, she found in her heart a little less fear of the dark.

* * *

The city sprawled beneath the barren moonless sky like a sea of stars. Night lights, streetlamps, sentry torches and vehicle headlights twinkled and pulsed like many tiny satellites, breathing life in an otherwise black world. The lightbulb was definitely one of man's greatest inventions. Mastery over fire might have aided humanity in conquering the wilderness and the untamable darkness of the night, but it was electricity and the bulbs that allowed them to completely form the nightscapes for their own needs, invading the territory of nightwalkers like herself.

Maki thought it magnificent. She had always been more sympathetic to the human cause and the species' obsessive passion for complete domination of the world around them. This technological Manifest Destiny brought the existence of the radio, the lightbulb, and the society that lit up the night like a mighty glowing parasite on the earth's face. As much as she believed that humans could be deplorable creatures full of lust, avarice and blind ambition, she thanked them for bringing light back into her world. Without all their faults and fears, the modern nightscapes would have not have existed.

She was not always such a grateful woman, nor was she always thankless. Maki was merely a person who liked benefiting from others. She had been a count's daughter after all while her mother hailed from a wealthy merchant family, and thus she was raised to be a businesswoman, a lioness, someone who was better than most, more intelligent, and had the temperament to take more and give less in order to further the family's wealth and her own personal interests. She had been brought up to be selfish.

Maki was certain that her father would approve of the woman she had become, or at least the woman she turned into after several centuries. After she had forsaken the sun and walked amongst shadows, she became nothing more than a shell, a snail whose innards have been sucked out and savored. It took many years before she was able to pick up the pieces, and she did most of that without the glory of the lightbulb.

 _Now, there's no moment when there's no light blinking._ She lived in a world of brightness now. Working in the hospital under all the fluorescents and laboring away in her laboratory with all the lamps gave Maki all the light she craved for. Yet, she always kept her condominium devoid of it. She was not stupid enough to pretend that she was still human, so in occasion, she looked at the world with her immortal eyes. Even though only the ember from her cigarette served as her only source of light, Maki could clearly see the people walking on the sidewalk despite being fifteen stories up. She could almost smell the warmth of their blood and read the foolishness in their heads. _They're just a herd of sheep._

She inhaled deeply, taking in as much smoke and tar and _poison_ in her lungs. The warmth seeped in her chest and Maki almost felt human again. She leaned forward on the balcony rails, the winds whipping through her loose hair and unbuttoned shirt, caressing her cold skin with equally cold fingers. _Her hands had been warm._ Even though five hundred years had passed, she had not forgotten the heat that seduced her into living a life of a cold corpse. She was a foolish girl back then, full of passions and ardor and daring to break all the expectations that hung around her neck, and Honoka had been the perfect rogue. She could still remember the first charming smile the Progenitor had given her as if she had only seen it yesterday, boyish, happy, and strikingly attractive. Honoka posed as a courtier's companion and played the part of an androgynous, chivalric pre-renaissance knight well enough despite the steep social dichotomy of the time. Stupid as she was, Maki had fallen for her so hard and so quickly that she thought what they had was the perfect romantic affair, an inspiration to generations of novels and young women who loved each other. They defied society, rebelled against faith's rules, and loved so fervently that she thought her heart might explode. She did not even question her choices when she had given Honoka both her maidenhood and her life. She had been willing to give Honoka everything, even her soul if that was what she wanted.

In the centuries that followed, Maki wished that she had not been so thoughtless.

She took a drag once more, drawing so intensely that the ember nearly scorched her fingers, and exhaled it all through her mouth and nostrils. Maki likened the rising smoke to watching her spirit leave her again and again. She was dead after all. She had been dead for a very long time. Though that was not strictly correct either, was it? Being a vampire did not equate to being a zombie. No, a zombie was an incomplete vampire, a malformed pupae, an abomination. The Vampiric Factor, or V-factor, as she had coded it in her studies, the special component of a vampire's blood, had not reached a zombie's brain and thus was unable to complete the metamorphosis. _A vampire with a dead, empty mind._ True vampires were living creatures, or at least as living as the common concept of living could describe. They could gain some nourishment from eating human food. They could learn new concepts, adapt, socialize, be sentient and in control of their thirsts. Vampires were superior to humans in every single way, except the factor had rendered them vulnerable to direct sunlight and effectively sterile. Maki had seen vampires combust when left out in the sun for too long. Once, she even conned a vampire into jumping into the noon sun and watched as he charred black and became nothing more than grotesque statue of soot.

 _That part of our physiology is something I still can't explain._ Sometimes, Maki wished she could simply write it off as a curse without any scientific explanation whatsoever, but she was a scientist first and foremost, unable to accept that such a phenomenon was without a cause. There was one thing she was sure of though, vampires were not dead men walking. They were simply humans in another life state, bound to youth, barrenness and timelessness because of an agent that reworked their original DNA. _Some people would call that plagued by a retrovirus or some incurable disease. Sick. Infected. Cursed. There's no other way to describe it, is there?_

Maki was convinced she could unravel the secrets to their immortality sooner or later. She only had had the better part of the last century to study her kind's blood, behavior, and physiology while some human ailments were studied for far longer than that and with a cascading team of specialists. When she succeeds, she might just change the world. With scientific studies and evidences about their life state, vampires just might be able to live alongside humans without stakes and torches and silver bullets (she still found it extremely amusing that humans believed vampires could be hurt by a certain, and relatively common, element; silver or otherwise—she still chortled whenever she heard about that whole garlic thing. She was actually rather fond of the roasted garlic aioli pasta with a side of marinara at a nearby restaurant), and perhaps, the knowledge would be able to help humans without ever cursing them with eternal night.

That particular goal only entered Maki's long list of probable achievements by accident. She studied vampiric blood and discovered the V-factor not because she wanted to use it for medicine but because she wanted to understand it and maybe even reverse some of its more disadvantageous effects somehow. However, because her research involved gallons of blood from both humans and vampires (whenever she could get it. Otherwise, she resorted to using her own.), bone marrow, and a polished veneer of blood disorder studies to cover it all in order to fund her experiments, she was inevitably approached by patients with rare hematologic conditions looking for a cure.

One of those patients was Koizumi Hanayo.

Maki entered her condo and poured herself a glass of red wine as she thought of her patient. Hanayo was an exceptional case of congenital afribrinogenemia and she bled about as randomly as the rains poured during springtime. Unable to form blood clots because of a missing protein and always in danger of spontaneous bleeding, she was a delicate specimen and a few severe instances of menorrhagia interred her into hospital care. Several transfusions later, Hanayo hemorrhaged in her gut and by that time her family became too scared to bring her home. That was when they approached Maki and her specialization. She had been quick to tell them that all she could do for the patient was to continue her blood transfusions and be more vigilant about her bleeding episodes. She did not want anything to do with a human whose destiny has been written out by her genome, but just to uphold her reputation, she took samples and brought it back to her laboratory.

Maki became Hanayo's personal physician ever since.

She sipped her drink, planted the burnt out cig butt to join a forest of extinguished tobacco in the ashtray and lit another one. Her willingness to help Hanayo sprouted from her selfish need for a test subject, one whose blood that could produce interesting results when inoculated with the V-factor. So far, the microliters of V-factor had been unable to rewrite Hanayo's DNA enough for her to generate her own fibrinogen, but at least it helped prevent her spontaneous bleedings. Along the way, Hanayo became less of a lab rat and more of a companion to Maki. Perhaps in her long life, she had forgotten what being human was like, how beautiful their fleeting lives were, and that there was at least one person in this dingy and disgusting world that could exemplify goodness of heart to such a degree. Indeed, Hanayo was a bundle of love and strength trapped in a fragile, leaky body. Maki never heard her talk about another person negatively, and despite her pitiable state, she still displayed sincere sympathy to those who met unfortunate ends when she watched the evening news. She saw her cry because of the news once, and she told Maki that she was sad because some people considered killing a necessity, even though it could have been avoided. _How naïve of you,_ Maki had thought, believing that Hanayo's feelings were but a transitory episode of compassion that would disappear the moment the television was turned off. As it turned out, it did not. Hanayo remained heavy-spirited for days, until Maki took it upon herself to cheer her up by anonymously sending her a platter of premium sushi.

The young woman might have picked off most of the sashimi from her gift in order to enjoy the rice on its own, but she appeared a bit happier afterwards. Like keeping a pet, Maki cared for Hanayo for the better part of the year, finding the experience gradually more and more enjoyable, more so when the brunette began sketching pictures for her. She discovered that Hanayo was a gifted artist, talented with both pencil and paintbrush, with a passion to capture the breaths of nature that most people forsake because of more pressing yet trivial matters. Her current obsession was her pet cat, an orange ball of paws and fur that had somehow placed itself in Hanayo's care. Most of her drawings involved Rin nowadays and Maki probably had three or four pictures of the little kitten in her office because of it. It reminded her just how young Hanayo was.

 _Just a bit more. If I can just find a way to inhibit the factor's spread while keeping its regenerative function intact._ She might be able to give Hanayo a new lease on life then, assuming that she would not fry into a crisp the moment she stepped out of the hospital. Even with such a minute dose, Maki was well aware that Hanayo suffered sunburns too fast and too easily to be considered normal. _There's still some time._

Her greatest fear now was not her patient's fragile health, but her creator's presence and knowledge about her whereabouts. It had been several days since the Progenitor's shocking visit at the hospital and Maki's nerves could only take so much stress. She did not sleep for two straight days since she came face-to-face with Honoka, fearing that the queen would return and force herself in her life once more, just like she did back when she was still human, or prey on the patient she had stupidly revealed to be an important person. She cajoled Umi to stand guard and be ready for anything should Honoka return, but the hours had turned to days and there was no sight of her. _She knows who I am. There's no mistaking it. I know those eyes._ A tendril of thought slithered into her mind when she stared at the long lost blues she had once loved. _She knows. She remembers. And she's learned how much of a pitiful wretch I became since she abandoned me._ The first things that her rebellious mind thought of when she saw Honoka sitting there by Hanayo's bed were the solitude, the loneliness and the despair. _I was lost. And it took me centuries to find myself again. Now she's here to scatter me to the winds like before._

Maki swallowed the rest of her wine, grimacing because her thoughts had soured the fine vintage. Now in need of something stronger, she reached for a crystal bottle of brandy, when her ears suddenly sensed a faint, soft landing on the balcony. Alarmed, she whipped around, terrified that she might see Honoka's beautiful blue eyes judging her disreputable state. However, it was not blue that came into her vision, but deep dark red, chips of ruby inlaid in stoic loathing.

"You bloodsuckers brood too bloody much." A woman stood by the entrance, her long black hair billowing with the fierce cold breeze, seemingly unaffected by the chill despite only sporting an off-shoulder blouse the same color as her eyes. "I'm sick and tired of watching you stare at the distance and not providing me with the information I need. That ginger queen of yours paid you a visit didn't she? Why? More importantly, why didn't she kill you? She certainly doesn't have any reservation about killing others without batting an eyelash." The hateful scowl on her face and the arrogance in her gestures lessened the effect of her small stature. Indeed, this trespasser behaved like a giant, brutish and haughty in spite of her diminutive form. Maki immediately bristled.

"You're not one of us." With just one whiff of her sordid stench, Maki already knew that she was not human and she certainly was not a vampire either. Moreover, even Umi could not climb or jump fifteen stories up a building. No, this creature was something else.

"Of course I'm not one of you walking corpses. I don't reek while pretending to be alive." Nonchalantly, the woman welcomed herself into Maki's abode with a devil-may-care strut and flicked the Newton's Cradle situated on a side table, sending the metal balls of the fixture bouncing irritatingly back and forth. "I'm not very fragile either, vampire, so you can forget about attacking me. Now, answer my questions."

"Why the fuck should I?" She did not relax her clawed hands despite the stranger's warning, though seeing a long white-tipped tail swishing from side to side gave her pause. "I should be the one asking the questions."

"Well, I asked them first." The cat-tailed woman agitated the Cradle again before beginning to stalking towards her. The toy's balls ticked like a pendulum, counting down the seconds in which Maki could respond to the inquiries. "What is the Queen of Vampires capable of? Don't even pretend that you're on her side, Nishikino Maki. Walls have ears. I know how much she terrifies you, which also means you know what she can do. Tell me. Your head need not roll tonight."

Maki gritted her teeth and loosened the inhibitions she had placed over her bloodline's powers. Her fangs began to elongate, and the muscle of hers limbs began to contort, growing harder and stronger. "Go to her directly if you want to know. Leave now, or I'll throw you out that fucking window faster than you can—"

The woman blinked out of Maki's sight, closed in and twisted an arm around her back so hard that her flesh stretched painfully. Behind her, the stranger chuckled with scorn, "Faster than what? You vampires are insufferably conceited. You think that you alone rule the night? Werecats have hunted in the darkness for far longer."

 _Werecats?_ Even in vampire circles, werecats were considered myth, especially after they had supposedly disappeared many centuries ago. Even back when Maki was still human, werecats have walked on more textbook pages than reality, and as the years passed, they disappeared altogether, replaced by the more common werewolf. _And now, all of the sudden, one decides to pay me a visit._ Angered, Maki shifted her weight, stomped on the werecat's foot, and heaved the creature over her shoulder towards the opposite side of the room. To her vexation, the feline landed softly on her feet as if she had not be thrown with force.

"You're nothing but a fledgling," the werecat's sneer curtailed her astonishment, turning her observation into an accusation. Flippantly, she preoccupied herself with the test tubes, beakers and contraptions that Maki had set up in the middle of her living room to study the V-factor. She scratched one with a sharp fingernail and the glass screeched noisily. "Two hundred years old? Maybe three. You can't read thoughts yet, can you?"

Maki did not bother correcting her estimations and circled around her, not allowing her adversary to leave her sight or gain unnecessary ground. "And why would a werecat be so interested in the happenings around vampires?" Her arm still hurt, but her blood was already repairing the damage done to it as she spoke. Her exposed haven distracted her and she vowed that this unwanted visitor would never leave the premises alive. However, her senses were not as dull and dumb as the werecat assumed. She could smell the mystics at work around the feline in human form, magic that was as primeval as her breed. Maki could scarcely believe her own deductions.

"A predator is always interested in the comings and goings of her prey. It's as simple as that. Though since your mad little queen appeared, the pickings became slim and I don't intend to let a rival hunt on my grounds. I want her out." The werecat placed a beaker back where she had found it and swished her tail. _Why does that tail look so familiar?_ "And from what I gathered from following you around these past weeks is that you don't want her around either, so stop being a proud little bitch and tell me what you know. It might just save the life of that mouse you love to moon over at the hospital. She almost smells as rotten as you are, being an inch away from death, or is it because you've made her your plaything, hmm? Like the sick fuck you are, you inject her with your blood, little by little, to accomplish what? Turning her would be easier. She's half-dead already. What kind of life is lived inside hospital walls?"

"Don't talk about Hanayo like that! You don't know anything!"

"Ah, so I hit a sore spot. I should get a medal then. I don't think anyone has cracked your plaster death mask so much before aside from that ginger devil. But you're wrong. I know more than you think." The werecat's red eyes brimmed with exotic light, glowing tumultuously with scorn and terrifying hunger. "You're more human than vampire and that appalls me. You lot are like piles of shit dumped on the sidewalk with the way your creator litter the streets. And what annoys me the most is that there are more and more of you little shits around, haunting the night and rousing human suspicion. See, I don't curse often, but that is just how much I hate your kind."

Maki threw a punch when the werecat drew near, convinced that she was too frozen in terror to take action. _I did nothing against Honoka, but that doesn't mean you can patronize me._ The black-haired creature leapt away, but Maki already knew she would jump, so she followed suit using her own speed. She swung once, and when the werecat effortlessly avoided that, she took the opportunity to pull a saber hanging from the wall. Maki was hardly a fighter but she refused to be defeated by this flea-bitten puss who had clearly underestimated her abilities. The blade sung as she unsheathed it and hissed when she slashed at her enemy, staining the Persian rug with a spurt of blood after it bit into the werecat's forearm.

"Bitch. You'll pay for that." The cat licked at her injury, erasing the blemish immediately. _Accelerated regeneration. Speed. What else can you do?_ The black-haired woman humored her inquiry almost instantaneously by lunging at her and ducking under a defensive slash. Maki twisted her grip on the sword and cleaved downwards to lop off the werecat's head, but the latter had already infiltrated her range and rendered her weapon ineffective. The saber was wrenched away from her hand a moment later. Maki quickly placed distance between them, frightened that her own blade would be used against her.

"What? Are your claws so soft that you have to use this toy?" A condescending smirk stretched the werecat's face so taut that Maki hoped it would tear it in half. "I've killed some of your brethren who could chop down a tree with only their hard bare hands. Whatever would they say if they see you using a human weapon like this? Clearly, I'm wasting my time with you. Vampires grow stronger as they age, right? Maybe I should nip you off the bud now, to spare me headaches when you finally do learn some more interesting tricks."

Maki backed away like a scared critter while her unwanted visitor bent the saber into a perfect parabolic shape and tossed it towards the grand piano on the corner of the room. _She has the strength of a millennial._ That scared her if she were to be honest. Her kind were definitely powerful, but it took ages for them to grow into that power. The differences between herself and Umi perfectly exemplified this, in which the latter could scale buildings, practice some form of telepathy, and impale a full grown man with a single thrust, while she, a centurial, must manage with abilities that was only above that of a normal human. _How is she this powerful?_

The werecat was on her before she could think about it further. The feline shot towards her like a bullet, nearly blurring out of her vision like earlier, and slugged a fist into her belly. Maki retched all the wine she consumed earlier, along with the small dinner she had forced herself to swallow, soiling the flawlessly varnished hardwood floor. She was flying before she could reel in agony and crashed into her arrangement of lab equipment like a fleshy bowling ball, shattering every single piece of glass in a loud storm. It hailed crystal on the carpet while she collapsed bonelessly on top of the metal table.

"Had enough already?" Her tormentor chuckled rapaciously with glowing red eyes. _An imp from hell._ "I suppose I can credit you for not exploding like a bloody water balloon. Humans do, splendidly so. But really, how tough can you be?"

Maki looked up though she saw nothing but shapes and shades. _And red. Damn thing even smells red._ She twitched like a dying mouse and realized that she could not feel the lower half of her body. When did her spine snap in two? Ghoulishly, she groaned but her throat was sticky and clogged by whatever fluids that came up her mouth. She tasted bile, acrid wine, and her own black blood mixed together and drowning her. She gagged and choked and coughed until she spat a mouthful of it at the demon out of spite.

The werecat did not even flinch.

In fact, the bitch licked the blood that grotesquely dripped down her lips, grimaced mockingly and spat at her. "Such shit taste, though your terror improved it just a tad." She then came even nearer, hovering above her immobile body on the table with that smug and satisfied expression on her face. When she smiled, the slits of her pupils narrowed and her fangs glistened with saliva. "Are you ready talk now?"

Maki snarled in desperation and snapped up her hand like a blade in an attempt to further shorten the werecat by a head, but that was quickly subdued. With her wrist pinned at an awkward angle, all that she got from that feat was four sharp-as-scalpel claws sinking into the soft meat of her stomach. "I can do this forever, you know. Open you up and watch you knit back together so I can do it again and again." The pain was so great that Maki could not even find the voice to scream. She could not even thrash about because of her dead legs. "Sucks to be immortal, doesn't it? A belly full of mush and you're still alive, agonizing and suffering through the injury and the fast recovery. It'll be hell when your spine get reconnected."

A gasp shook Maki's body as the werecat continued to eviscerate her. She threw her head back and begged for unconsciousness to come but even that was denied to her, only to be further humiliated when the feline licked at her exposed neck, threatening to tear it out. She tasted death in her mouth, an end she had wanted for so long, yet the dread that filled her heart kept her from succumbing. _Coward! Useless!_

She was too scared to die.

Like a true craven, she began to talk, but the words were garbled and only bubbles of fluid came out of her mouth. "Stop…" Her knitting tissues stung her eyes until they leaked tears. As if she was not humiliated enough, a rough tongue lapped at her tears, savoring her shame. "Stop, damn you." A silent scream distorted her face, half because of pain, the other because of pleasure. She moaned as her spine began to mend.

Poisonous laughter reverberated in the room and all of the sudden, Maki's wrist was free and the werecat stepped back on the Persian rug with guttural chuckles that sounded eerily cacophonous due to her rather girly pitch. When she caught her breath, that cocky expression had once again defaulted on her face. "You're a masochist and you don't even know. Being disemboweled and yet the sounds that come out of your mouth are like those being fucked. You love being hurt, don't you? So damn laughable."

 _I am._ Considering all the torment that Maki had endured in her life, she could not even find the courage to deny it. _If I wasn't, I would've walked into the sun by now._ _But what do you know? Nothing._ She would give up her immortality in a heartbeat in exchange for the pleasure of wringing this feline's neck and feel that gratifying crack as her vertebrae broke. Then she would be the one laughing.

"Start talking, vampire. Or I'll open your chest next time and there's no coming back the moment I yank out your heart."

Trembling at the surreal sensations of her body sewing itself back together, Maki gurgled like a trained seal, sharing all she knew about the Progenitor and the vampire race. "Sunlight doesn't affect her. Her ability to heal herself is far less faulty and much faster. She can read minds, whether if it's a vampire's or a human's or a werecat's for all I know. She can also move objects at will, and has been known to kill without lifting a hand. She does everything we do, only better. Now leave."

"Impervious to sunlight?" The glower on the werecat's face indicated that she already knew what she had told her, but it could be just a mask. "What about weaknesses?"

Maki bit her lip as her entrails began to reconstruct themselves within her, coiling and tightening like a plague of snakes. The process was so painfully slow that the prolonged pain cursed her into swallowing moans of agony, lest her tormentor would take pleasure in her misery. She curled into fetal position and bit her own arm to withstand it all. Knowing her own limitations, it would take days to fully recover.

The werecat sadistically unfurled her and pressed down on her tender bleeding stomach with bony knuckles. "Answer my question."

Her response came out as nothing more than a pitiable croak, "None."

"I highly doubt that." The black-haired woman clucked her tongue and turned away, pocketing her bloody hands like a bull-headed adolescent. "What about her origins? Is she a demon? What is she?"

The question stunned Maki and sent her into a daze. She never asked, even when she had been prepared to give Honoka everything. She had not cared. She thought that it was immaterial to their relationship, and when she was given the blood gift, the fact no longer seemed to matter. The Progenitor was simply what her name implied, a sower of the vampiric legacy and a mother to all of them. None of the others she had known ever wondered, no one inquired, except…

"I don't know." She would not let this monster clash with Umi, who she considered a friend. "No one does."

The werecat made a sound that exhibited her annoyance. "You are about as useful as a paperweight. Beheading you wouldn't really remedy that either, so I won't bother. However, if you even breathe about this meeting to anyone, you can expect another visit from me. I'll know. I can smell your secrets. I'm not a fool to think that you haven't withheld information, but seeing as you don't even belong to the inner circles of ancient bloodsuckers, well, what you know hardly matters, does it?"

 _I'd pay to see you threaten Umi like this, bitch._ _She'll destroy you._ As it was, Maki did not have the energy to fight for the last word, and merely lied motionless on her own laboratory table as the werecat's footsteps echoed farther and farther until it disappeared out of the balcony. The ropes of barbed coils that rolled in her stomach had all but placed her under shock, and she hatefully resented the fact that it did not. Succumbing to blackness would have spared her the pain, but her immortal body kept her conscious.

 _She could have just killed me._ Cursing under her breath, the vampire used what remained of her strength to reach for the small chiller adjacent to the table where she kept her blood samples. Just prying the latches open stabbed her with so much pain that her vision blurred. Again and again, she cursed the werecat in her mind until she finally opened the damn fixture. She pawed for the cold blood bags hanging inside, struggling to control her trembling fingers. Many of the pouches fell on the floor, but when Maki finally secured one in her hand, she punctured the plastic with her fangs and drank like the desert. The fluid inside was cold and thus tasted horrible, but the sustenance made the process of healing a bit more bearable. She reached for another one and it spilled red all over her face when she bit down, causing her to cough and nearly drown. Once she had consumed that one, she dropped her hand to her side and stared at the ceiling as motionlessly as a cadaver.

In spite of everything, Maki felt oddly empty inside. In a way, pain was like fire, was it not? It cleansed away all the filth within, leaving only raw reality staring at her in the face. Yet, it was Hanayo's visage that visited her drunken consciousness, not the monsters that lurked in the shadows. She saw the young woman sketching enthusiastically with her bedside lamp at full luminosity, pausing every now and then to watch a segment of her daily evening shows. She heard her gentle laughter and easy smiles, a picture of the innocence she had lost and once again found.

 _If she knew what I am, she'd think I'm a monster._

Maki closed her eyes and pushed the thought away. She immersed herself in the only aspect of her life that brought her a smidgen of joy and focused on it, hoping that it would grant her peaceful sleep.

After all, it was the only escape she had.


End file.
